Fallout: New Pride lands
by J.Staude
Summary: After one final battle, the Courier finds himself in a land with talking animals, evil uncles, and plenty of adventure. With new companions by his side, he does what he always does, helping with other peoples problems
1. The Cowboy vs The Legate

**A/N: I do not own The Lion King or Fallout, they both belong to Disney and Obsidian Entertainment, and I hope you enjoy**

A man with a cowboy hat took out two revolvers, each of them filled with armor-piercing bullets, while the other man in his golden Roman armor took out his blade, covered in the blood of his former victims. The two men stared down at each other, waiting for the other to strike first of the duel between the Legate and the Wild Card. To this day no one knows who made the first strike, but what they do know is that is was a restless, bloody battle, a battle for the future of the Mojave wasteland, whenever it would be independence, free from House, the NCR, the Legion, to give Vegas the ability to govern itself, free from people trying to use it for there own whims, or a future of slavery, a future as viewing women as nothing more but baby makers and sex slaves, a future that would be governed by a mad tyrant, who used to go by the name of Caesar, but now Lanius.

There were bullets flying in the air, the Cowboy barely dodging the powerful attacks of the Legate, firing bullet after bullet, each of them only making a dent to the Legates armor, each of them restlessness in their attacks, both of them have no intention of letting the other one live.

The battle went on for several minutes, the former courier using every weapon that he could use, while the Legate only used his sword, the only weaponed he needed.

But sooner or later the battle would have to end, like all things in life, and the battle seemed to end when the Legate slashed open the Cowboy chest. With the Cowboy laying in the water, blood oozing from his chest, the battle seemed to be over, with the Legate walking away from his enemy's body, making the critical mistake of not checking if he was actually dead.

With all of his power, he shakily got back on his feet, trying to ignore the pain, and grabbed his laser pistol which was laying in the water, and with one final shot, the Legate was nothing more than dust. A small smile crept on his face in satisfaction, before finally, his body gave out, and floated in the water, with the last sounds he ever heard was the one of Arcade screaming for help as his eyes slowly went grey, ending the Cowboys journey. Or at least, that's what it looked like for the people in the Mojave wasteland and the Cowboy himself, not knowing his journey was far from over.

His eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the hot sun shining down on his. "Is this heaven", he asked himself. Slowly he picked himself off and quickly realized that he was not in heaven, as he's pretty sure that heaven doesn't have this much sand and rocks in it. He started checking his pockets and his pip-boy, making sure he wasn't messing anything and sighed in relief when he found he still had everything on him.

His eyes were looking around, trying to see anything that all that might give him a clue to where he was, but all he saw was an endless desert, which was somehow even more barren than the Mojave. While most people would be surprised that their massive wound is suddenly healed and there is a place, they don't recognize, the former courier isn't most people, and because of his experiences in the wasteland, like talking to his own brain, nothing really surprised him anymore. With taking one final breath he picked a random location and decided to walk to who knows where hoping that he might find some sort of civilization.

He had been walking for what felt like hours at this point, with not even the radio providing any company, as for some reason it could not reach a signal, and he has already been starting to run out of Sunset Sarpariels at this point, with not a living thing in sight.

But he has been through worse, and he wasn't going to let a desert be where he dies, so no matter how exhausted he got, he pressed on further. "KAWW, KAWW", those were the first sounds he heard since he got there, he started to twist and turn, trying to locate the source, until he saw what looked like a bunch of mutated bird all huddled close together looking down at something. Curiosity got the best at him and started walking towards the strange-looking birds who immediately fled away from him when they notice him, leaving the strange-looking creature on the ground. The Cowboy slowly approached the creature with caution and curiosity, having never this creature before in his entire life, and when he finally got a good look at this creature, he was absolutely delighted by how cute it was, with the only thing that compared was Rex who was such a good boy.

While he would never admit it to anyone, he loved animals, every single kind of one he found cute in different ways, even if he has a lot of unfortunate encounters with hostel ones, he just couldn't help it, and so far on his long, hard journey, he still loved them. But that promptly ended when finally his brain caught up to him, and his pure glee turned to panic, as he immediately checked if was breathing, since while he never saw this cutie before, he's pretty sure it doesn't belong in the hot desert, while also not moving and quickly checked his pulse. Lucky his worries went away when he heard it was still breathing, but his next concern was to get it food and water, which the desert was promptly lacking. 'Finding out where I am will have to take a backseat for now, because I am not letting this creature die in wasteland all along if I can help it', he picked the small, mutated looking dog thing and placed it over his shoulder, and with his next objective in mind, he set off to find food and water for them, not knowing at the time that this encounter is the beginning of the next chapter of the Cowboys life, and a pretty long one at that.

**A/N: And that's the start of my second fanfic. Now I will ****admit a ****crossover between Fallout New Vegas and The Lion King is a pretty weird one, but ever since I watched back to back Lion King one and two and how I have been playing New Vegas a lot recently, I wanted to write this for a while. Now I want to clear a few things up, I haven't watched The Lion Guard, and while it does sound interesting, I probably won't get around to watching anytime soon, but I will be using a few of its ideas. Secondly, New Vegas is the only Fallout game that I have played a lot of, I dabbled in the first game and the third one, but that's pretty much it, and while I do know a lot about them and the second and fourth one, I don't know enough to comfortably say that nothing in this story will contradict one of those games or the lore, so I just wanna give you and the rest of the readers a heads up on that.**

**So, for now, that's about it, and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter, so if you excuse me, I'm going to go play some more New Vegas. **


	2. A Lions Best Friend

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2, and I hope you enjoy.**

The Cowboy was speechless, as right in front of him was a gorgeous jungle, filled to the brim with all sorts of wildlife he never had seen before, with shining sparkly water that isn't radioactive, plants that weren't trying to eat him, and was easily the most beautiful thing he ever saw, that could only be described as paradise, even with the bugs constantly trying to suck his blood. He kneeled down near a river of water and drank some of the clear, refreshing water going down his throat, and then set the little pup and gave him some water in his mouth, and started drinking while he was still asleep, something he learned when he and Rex were stuck in a shack with a blind Death Claw right outside and was knocked out, and was at risk of dying from thirst.

He picked the little cutie pie and headed off to look for some shelter, as while it was certainly beautiful, doesn't mean it isn't dangerous, something he learned the hard way when he learned the hard way the first time he ran into a Yao Guai in Zion.

The jungle was somewhat hard to navigate for the seasoned warrior, as he was too used to experiencing traveling through deserts and canyons, not a place where there is heavy plant life, but he pressed on, as he has experienced much worse in his life than just a couple of vines.

'It has to be a miracle for all of this to survive, but how then did all of these animals mutate then without radiation, with all the horned deer, weird hairy pig look creatures, and blood-sucking bugs, a nuke had to at least explode near hear', he thought to himself.

After awhile of traversing through the thick wild jungle, he finally found some sort of shelter, a cave. He put his little sleeping companion gently and took out his hunting rifle just in case, and cautiously approach the cave. He took a few steps into the dark cave, checking around the corners to make sure nothing jumps out at him, once he made sure the corners were clear, he turned on the small flashlight on his rifle. Lucky for him the cave was empty, with only a few bugs crawling around his new temporary base. With his new little buddy save in the cave, he immediately went to work on his next objective, finding firewood, so with his trusty fire ax in hand, he went back into the jungle.

It took a little while, but finally he had ten good firewood to light, and it didn't take him that long either, and when he got back his friend was asleep, which started to concern him, while he isn't a expects on unconscious, he was pretty sure they were not supposed to go on this long, unless he was in a coma, which was something he didn't know how to fix. So he did the only thing he could wait, so with a flick of his lighter, light flowed through the cave, and he sat, waiting.

Small, little eyes started to flicker open, trying to adjust to the light, finally with a yawn, Simba woke up and saw a strange-looking creature tinkering with a strange-looking sticky, and the man notices he was up and looked at him with a smile.

"Well, it's about time that you woke up, been here waiting for a while now,'' he said in a calm voice. The little mutated puppy got up on his four feet and looked at him with a mixture of gratefulness, but also sadness.

"Thanks for getting me out of that desert I guess", he speaks, he actually speaks, now that surprised the Cowboy, "wait...you talk", he questioned, "um yeah, I do", he answered with confusion, "never thought I would hear an animal speak, but I guess stranger things have happened, so what's your name kid", "my name is Simba, well thanks I guess, I will be going now,'' before he could even take a step, the Cowboy intervened, knowing that he wouldn't probably make it out there all along, Spellacy since he was so little, and didn't want to have more regrets than he already did. "Hey, what's the rush, you didn't even ask my name yet, that's rude you know'' he said... Simba looked guilty after he said that, making him feel guilty for saying that, "sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, so what's your name then", he said.

"Well my name is Six, nice to meet you Simba, so what were you doing in the middle of a desert", Simba looked down with sadness, "I ran away from home,'' he said quietly. Six raised his eyebrow puzzly, "Why did you do that, I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you", when he said that Simba winched, something Six took note of.

"I don't want to talk about it,'' he said, while Six has always been someone to ask a lot of questions, he knows when not to pry at something, "okay, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine with me, you can tell me when your ready, so you hungry, I got some meat if your hungry."

Simba shook his head, "I'm not really hungry right-", before he could finish his sentence, Simba's stomach gave a mighty roar for meat, which caused Simba to be rather embarrassed, and Six to start laughing very loudly.

"You know you can stop laughing now", Simba said in annoyance, causing Six to start to calm down a little bit, "uh sorry about that, anyway I got some spare food for you, so here", he grabbed a steak which materialised right in front of him and threw to Simba, who gasped in shock. "How did you that", he asked, the Cowboy look to his pip-boy and back to Simba with amusement.

"oh, do you mean making that steak appear from thin air", "of course I mean that how did you do it, show me pleaseeee, I promise I won't tell anyone", he said very excitedly, with that brimming childhood curiosity in his eyes, just like when he was a kid.

"Well come here and I will show you", Simba was right by his side in less than a second, looking at him in anticipation. With a grin on his face, the bearded man showed his new furry friend his most useful, and Simba was memorized by the screen, never seen anything like it before. "This my friend, is the pip-boy 3000, an old friend of mine gave it to me years ago, what it does is that it allows me to store any item, no matter strong or big, in the pip-boy, through while he does have a limit on how much you can carry in there, it still the best thing I have ever gotten", Simba at this was jumping up and down, with various emotions on his face, barely holding in all the questions that he wants to ask so badly, but before he could, Six spoke up again. "I know what your going to ask, no, I don't know how it works either, I don't know how it can just absorb things with only its light, I don't know how can keep fresh meat, well, fresh, and yes, you can touch it", and with his approval, Simba immediately started pressing his paws all over the screen, trying to see how to make things appear. "You just press the thing you want twice to make appear", and with that advice in mind, in less than a minute, half of his food, and about thirty of his Sunset Sapprisal was on the ground, and Simba was still going.

Deciding that he doesn't want all of his stuff on the ground, he grabbed Simba's paw, "while I have no problem with you messing around with this, I do have with you putting all my stuff on the ground", Simba looked away in embarrassment, and the Cowboy promptly let go of his furry little paw. "Sorry, sorry, but that's easily the coolest thing I have ever seen, I didn't know something like that existed, or even could exist", Six smiled proudly, "well I am the master of coolness, so it would go against my sworn duty to impress my those that aren't as cool, to inspire them to be the best they can be,'' he said happily.

Finally done smiling and laughing, which he hasn't done in a while, Simba turned around and looked at all the bottles, and then turned back to Six, "why do you have so much of that, uh, drink", he questioned, "what you should be asking is why I have so little, as what you see before is the most deliciously, soothing, marvelous drink you will ever have in your life, pick one up and try it, you will not request", with the way he described, it would be hard for Simba to not try, so he walked up to, took a few seconds to try to get open, and when did, he drank a little, and then immediately drank the rest of it, something that almost brought a tear the warriors eyes, as another young gets to experience the world-changing drink.

Simba was licking his lips, and looked back at the Cowboy, who had a big smile on his face, "see what I tell you, deliciously", and Simba could argue with that.

After five more bottles and absorbing the others on the cave floor, Six and Simba were eating the cooked Gecko steak that he brought out earlier and were just talking as the sun went down for another day. "So why are you named Six", Simba asked, curiously, "what do you mean", "well it's just a weird name you know,I never heard of a name like that before,'' he said, "well my father gave that name to me, he said that it means luck, he always believed in luck ever since he came across a six-leaf clover, which he claims saved his life from a Deathclaw, he never said how it saved his life, but apparently it did, so he thought that if he gave me the name six, I would be the luckiest man in life, at first I thought it was a bunch of hogwash that he made up, but now I think he might've been on to something" he said, not notching the sad look on Simba's face when he mentioned his father.

When the moon took the place of the sun in the night, Six and Simba were laying down on the cave floor, not too far away from each other, with the little cub being comfortable, while Six was very uncomfortable, but didn't complain as he slept in much worse and dangerous conditions.

"Hey Six", Six looked over to him, "yeah Simba", "what are you going to do,'' he asked, causing Six to sigh, "I don't know, I guess what I always do, survive and explore the world, what are you going to do?", Simba looked like he was about to cry "I-I don't know, I have nowhere else to go, and I don't know what to do", Simba slumped his head on the ground.

In that very moment, Six got an idea, an idea he was hesitant to put into motion, and that he hopes he's not going to regret in the future, but an idea nonetheless, "well, Simba, if you want, you can travel with me." Simba head immediately perked up, "really you mean", he said excitedly,

"Yeah I mean it, I wouldn't feel right if I just left you all by yourself, besides it would be good to have someone traveling with me", his new furry companion was only getting more happier by the minute, "so I can be, uh, what did you call it, oh yeah, companion."

"Yes Simba, you can be, but first, lets get some sleep alright, then we can head out in the morning, okay", Simba started to calm himself down and started to fall asleep not waiting for tomorrow to start his new adventure, "Hey Six, thanks for letting me come with you", Six looked over to him again, with a small smile on his face, "don't mention it kid, don't mention it", and they both fell asleep for the night, both of them ready for their new adventure in the jungle.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to chapter 3.**

**I don't have much to say this time, so I hope you all have a good night, and take care for now.**


	3. A Monkeys Apple

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoy**

The hot, beautiful sun rosed up into the sky and shines a light down into the cave where the two adventures were sleeping, or at least, where one of them was sleeping, as Simba was already awake and prancing around getting impatient with his new friend to start their new adventure.

"Come, come on, when are you going to wake up, I can't wait here forever,'' he moaned. Finally having enough of Six's beauty sleep, he did what first came to mind, so he pounced on him, and started biting his new friend's ear. Like anyone would do if they felt sudden pain when they were sleeping, he shot up from his bed, and quickly took his revolver out, with panic all over his face, which quickly got replaced to annoyance when he saw Simba laughing on the ground, lucky not hurt from being launched into the air by his new friend.

"Y-you should've seen the look on your face", Simba said while still laughing, "you do know that I very well could have hurt you badly,'' he said rather seriously.

Simba started to calm himself down and got up on all four of his legs, with still a clear look of amusement on his face, "but you didn't, and that what's matters, besides it's not my fault you were oversleeping."

Six raised his hands in defeat, "In my defense, I haven't slept for a while, but seriously Simba, please don't do that again, the last thing I want is to accidentally hurt you."

Simba scratched the back of his head with a small smile on his face, "okay, okay, I promise you I will never do that again", with a grateful smile on his face, he was about to say your welcome, before Simba interrupted him again. "So can we go now", he cheerfully asked, making Six laughs, "yes Simba, let's go."

The kid was barely able to not squall in pure delight and immediately rushed out of the cave with Six right behind him.

It was absolutely beautiful, with thick luscious trees, all sorts of different flowers, and a waterfall right nearby, this was easily the most place they have ever been in, even if Six has already seen it, it was still blown away.

"So where are we going to go first", Simba asked Six excitedly, who just chuckled in return. "Well Simba, that's the hardest question that all adventures have to ask themselves, where do we go first, and luckily for you, I have an answer."

Simba eyes widen in surprise, "you do", "I do, and the answer is straight ahead." Simba looked over the edge, trying to see what Six sees, but the only thing he saw was trees.

"Uhhhh, I don't see anything,'' he said, which Six responded with a shake of his head, "but you do see something Simba, you see right in front of us, and that's where we are going."

While he said that confidently, Simba just looked at him confused, "um, what", he said, and Six promptly facepalms, frustrated with himself, "I should have explained it better,'' he mumbled to himself.

"What I mean Simba is that we are not going to any particular place, we are just going to go straight until we see something that looks interesting, as it would be pretty boring if you always knew where you were going, that what makes life interesting Simba, you never know what your going to find out there, now do you know what I mean."

"I guess I do, so let's get going and find what's out there," Simba starting running towards the forest, "hey wait for me,'' he shouted out as he ran after Simba, and somewhat proud of himself that he has actually explained something to someone the second time around, where it usually is the fifth or six-time.

The sounds of birds chirping and the peaceful water gently going down the stream occupied Simba and Six as they walked together side to side, one of the only few times that Six felt like he could let his guard down while traveling.

All of that promptly ended when an apple slammed into the side of Six's head, he quickly turned around with his revolver out and found the culprits, three grey-furred humanoid creatures, with long tails, all of them having round heads, who all had smirks on their faces.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, a hairless simple-minded chimp and a cat, so I wonder what the likes of you too are all the way out here,'' the middle one asked smugly, with a sense of superiority all over him, with the other two looking at them curiously.

Simba growled at them while Six just rolled his eyes at them, not viewing them as nothing more as simple troublemakers, "I'm not just a cat, I'm a mighty lion, and I can take you down with both of my eyes shut, just try me."

He said that with utmost confidence, expecting these Baboons to run in fear knowing that they were dealing with a lion, unfortunately, he forgot one simple thing, he was a cub, so they just laughed in return.

"A-a lion cub, I'm so scared", the right one said sarcastically, causing Simba to get even more frustrated, "I might just be a cub, but that will make it even more embarrassing for you when I take you down" he said once again boasting, causing the monkey to stop laughing and look at each other, causing Simba to think for just a moment that he got through to them, but that didn't last long as they laughed even harder as Simba growled even louder. While Six was just watching, wanting to see where this goes before intervening. "If-if you're so strong, then prove it" the Baboons started to calm down and stared down at the little cub, all them having smug, anticipating smiles on their faces. A cocky smile appeared on Simba's face, with Six prepared to step in, as he has a feeling that this is not going to end well for his new companion, "I don't have to prove anything to you,'' he said, not notching the monkeys smiles grew even wider, "well then you simply must be lying, a strong lion wouldn't hesitate to put us in our place, so if your not even willing to do anything slightly threatening, then your just all bark and no bite", the left female baboon said, with the same air of smugness around her like the other two.

"Fine then, I'm not a coward, I will prove to you right here, right now", the worry started rising in Six's stomach, as he knew that Simba fell right into their trap.

"Good, well prove it than by showing us your", the right male Baboon said, with the middle one nodding his head, "yes your roar, everyone knows that a lion's roar represents their strength, the louder and vicious it is the more powerful the Lion is, so if your so strong you claim to be, then so us your powerful roar."

Six was ready to step in any moment now, but was hoping not to, praying that Simba was smart enough to not accept, but "Okay then, but you must brave your yourself, as my roar is so loud that will send you flying high in the sky", before he could even jump in, Simba sucked in a lot of air, and with all of his might, made a roar that sounded more like a kitten meowing, which was absolutely adorable, but also really sad, since Simba was still, not even closing his mouth, shocked and embarrassed of what just came out of his mouth, and the monkeys, for just a brief moment, were absolutely still and silent, taking in what they just heard, before laughing so loudly that the birds flew away.

"T-that was your roar, my grandmother could roar louder than you", the monkeys kept on laughing and laughing, with Simba laying on the ground his paws covering his face. Too embarrassed and sad to even defend himself, and Six had enough has he got in front of Simba and right in front of the monkeys. "Hey, leave the kid alone,'' he shouted out, making the monkeys stopped laughing and looked at him curiously, "or what", the right one said, "or I come up there and beat the snot out of you until you decide to leave, and trust me on this , I can get up to you, no matter how much you would try to run away, I always find my target, so are you going to stop now, or get your ass kicked, your choice," he said calmly but also menacingly, and he wasn't joking when he said he could get up there, and judging by the look in his eyes, the Baboons knew he was serious.

"Okay fine, we will leave him alone...for now, besides we were getting bored anyway, guys let's leave these losers, and it's almost time anyway", before he could ask him what meant, he was already gone along with the left one and the right one, leaving only Simba and Six behind.

"Hey, you okay" Six got onto his knees, wanting to try to comfort the kid who still had his paws covering his eyes. After a few moments, Six saw Simba's face, and while he was not crying, he could tell he was sad. He got up on his own four paws and looked at Six directly in the eyes, "yeah, uhh, thanks for driving them off,'' he said grateful, which, like usually after helping someone, put a small smile on his face, "well your welcome, and Simba, just because you don't have, well, that strong of a roar doesn't mean your weak, and besides, you have plenty of time to work on it okay, and don't let them get you down, there just a bunch of jerks who don't know what there talking about", this put a smile on Simba's face, "your right, they aren't worth listening to."

Six got off his knees, satisfied he was able to cheer him up, and they continued on there way.

After several more minutes of walking and idle chatting, they stopped when they heard the sounds of eating, picking their interest they decided to investigate, and saw a small clearing, with a big strange-looking rock in the middle, with a bunch of creatures around, eating several small bugs that were coming out of it, but what sticked out to Six was a big brown pig, easily the tallest of them, having a small rodent-like creature on the of it, arguing with each other, and without hesitation he walked up to them with Simba right behind him.

"Hey, what's going on here", he calmly, but loud enough for them to hear him, and the strange rodent and pig looked over to him, while the rest only glanced at and then went back to eating.

The small rodent hopped off the pigs back and looked at Six annoyingly, "I will tell you what's going on, what's going on is this guy,'' he pointed towards the pig who glared at him, "doesn't see what the big deal is, when someone robs you" the little man yelled.

"It's just some apples, Timon,, it's not a big deal", the newly named Timon almost gasped, "just some apples, Pumba, those aren't just some apples, those are Golden Delicious apples Pumba, they are the juiciest apples in the universe, and you say they are just apples, we can't be friends anymore Pumba, I can't be friends with someone who thinks Golden Delicious are just apples."

Timon looked away from Pumba in a huff, and they both started to cry and then hugged each other, "I'm sorry Pumba, I didn't mean it, you will always be my best friend" "you will always be my best friend to", Simba and Six just looked at each other, very confused about what they are seeing.

"So, uh, who stole your apples,'' Six said in an attempt to get things back on track. The two best friends immediately stopped crying and looked at him with anger all over them, "those monkeys again, they always come here and think they can take whatever they want, but now they crossed the line, those apples only grow once a year, and now since they stole it, me and Pumba and the other guys are going to have to wait another year as well,'' Six looked over to the other animals, and could tell all of them were miserable, looking like they just want to cry.

"All of us were working forward to it, Spellacy little Roju, this was going to be his first time too, poor guy'' he looked over and saw a strange creature with a very long nose comforting a much smaller creature, who he assumed was her child, was crying with the mother wiping her tears.

When he saw this Six clenched his jaw in anger and looked back at the very little man, "so were they hungry, were they having a hard time trying to find or something", even though he was barely containing his rage, he wanted to try to figure out their motives, as there is a difference between stealing food for survival, and stealing food just because you enjoy the taste.

Timon scowled, "don't make me laugh, they have enough food to last a lifetime, I'm surprised that they can still move with all of the bananas the so-called, King of the Jungle gives them every day,'' Six raised his eyebrow, "who is this King of the Jungle", he asked, with Timon just rolled his eyes, " a Baboon that's what, he leads pretty much all of the Baboons in the jungle, but from what I see all they do is take as much food as they can and horde it which they don't even need, since their main base is right next to a bunch of banana trees, so they don't even need to take food from other people but they do anyway."

Just then a realization struck, "wait a minute, how many were these Baboons when they stole from you", Timon scratched his head, "like three of them I think", and that confirmed his suspicion, "sounds like the guys we ran into earlier,'' he said to Simba, "we", Timon asked, who at this point didn't notice the tiny little carnivore right next to Six.

"Yeah, we", answered and moved out of the way for them to see Simba, and then screamed, "LIOOOON", he screamed out, and all the others run as fast as they could, with Pumba and Timon running in circles before they ran into each other.

"Hey, hey I'm not going to eat you", Timon and Pumba looked at him hopefully, "your not", Pumba asked, "I'm not", he said reassuringly, Timon and Punba looked at each then back at Six and Simba, and gave each the look that basically said, are you thinking what I'm thinking.

Timon walked up to them with a nervous but hopeful smile, "well, thank you for not planning to eat us, but, well I was wondering if-", before he could finish Six interrupted him, "you're wondering if we can help you get your apples back, and we will", Timon gasped, "y-you will", "we will, besides, we want some payback too, if it's okay with you Simba", he looked down at his furry little, who gave him a mischievous smile.

Timon got on his knees and started kissing the ground before them, "oh thank you, thank you so much", "hey don't mention, I just like helping people, so do you have any idea where those three would've gone,'' he asked.

"Those three are probably near tadpole pound, which is to the northeast, from what I heard from the frogs over there, they like to eat whatever they stole there, so you mean it when you say you are going to get them back", "I promise you we will try our best, come one Simba lets go", and with proud shake of Simba's head, they were off, but Six stopped when I saw some dark purply red apples growing from one of the tree's, he curiously turned back to Timon, "Hey, what are those", he asked curiously.

"Those are Per Apples, I wouldn't recommend eating them trust me, one time when I ate one, my stomach felt like it was going to explode, and you wouldn't want to know how long it was before I stopped throwing up, worse night of my life", Timon was getting chill just by remembering that night, and that gave Six an idea, "hey Simba, could you grab one of those big leafs over there", "yeah dure, but if you don't mind me asking, what for", just then an evil smile came onto his face, "lets just say I have an idea."

The three Baboons were just eating away at their newly stolen apples, not notching a familiar figure walking towards them, "oh yeah, didn't expect to see you guys here,'' Six said, putting on his best fake smile.

The three Baboons looked over to him with annoyance, "what are you doing here", the middle one said, "yeah get out of here before we throw a rock at you", the right one said.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, I was just coming here for a quick drink, but since your here can I ask you a quick question."

The middle one stopped eating and threw the remains of the apple into the pound, "fine, ask." With the permission from the monkey, he asked something that he wanted to know once they theft, "I was just wondering what you names are since we didn't introduce ourselves, I will start, hello my name is Six what's yours", he said with all the calm he could muster.

All three of them stared at him and threw away the apples they were currently eating since they were almost done with them anyway, they got up and started walking towards them, not notching the small figure pulling a large leaf tied into a makeshift bag, with some particular apples in them.

"My name is Buppa", the middle one said, now revealed to be Buppa, "My name is Yuppa, the intelligent one of the trio", the female, now known as Yuppa said, with the other ones glaring at her, and she gives them a look that said, you know it's true, "and my names is Guppa", the last one said.

With all three of them distracted, Simba sneaked up to the pile of apples and using the pip-boy that Six gave him for this plan, materialized the apples that Six picked.

"Great, you have such wonderful names, now if you don't mind, I was wondering if you could tell me more about this King of the Jungle you work for", all three of them scowled at him, making him worry if he said something wrong.

"We do not work under him, we work with him,'' said Yuppa, "yeah, in our society, everyone is regarded as equals, even the king, while he does lead us, his needs don't outway ours", said Guppa, "and while others might not see it that way, he does run the jungle, as the one with the most food should lead the land, since they are the most competent."

Six has to say, he is now generally interested, he now wants to find out more about this culture, but alas, in the distance he saw Simba giving him the signal that he completed his job, and was going to meet him at, well the meet up point, so he would have to find out later.

"Well, thank you for the information, that was quite interesting, but I have to go, my companion is probably getting impatient with me, so see ya later", and with that, he ran off, and the trio went back to eating apples, not notching they were a little more purplish.

"So you got it,'' Six asked right at their meeting point, which was right next to a big tree, "yep", he touched the screen of the pip-boy, and a bunch of apples in a leaf bag came out, "good, well come on Simba, the sun isn't going to last forever, so let's get this back to them," and with that our adventurers set off back to the Termite Hill, while the Baboon trio holding their stomach while also throwing up quite a lot, with their only thoughts being on all the ways they can get payback on the two, but until then Six and Simba were just happy that they helped someone in need, and we're looking forward to seeing what the next day brings.

**A/N: And that was chapter 3 and I hope you all enjoy. Now the next few chapters are going to be set up like this one, Six and Simba meet up someone and help them with something, this is like this to set up future characters that will become more important later on, and also to develop the Couriers relationship with Simba. Now this fic is going to be split up through arcs, with this one is more of a introductive one, with the main story for this one being mostly the Couriers and Simba various adventures through the jungle, with the later ones going to have one big adventure, or smaller ones being all connective in some way, but for its just little Simba and Six's miscellaneous adventures through the jungle.**

**Before I end this chapter I just wanted to give a special thanks to my follows, and Spellacy to the one who favorited this story, so thank you for supporting this, and I hope you enjoy, so you all have a good night and take care. **


	4. A Late Night Snack

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4 and I hope you all enjoy my wonderful readers**

"Hey, Simba, can I ask you a question" it has been about three to four days since they returned the apples back to Timon and Pumba and all the others. He still remembers when little Roju gave him the cutest smile ever, and his little thank you, moments like that remind him of why he always makes an effort to help other people and that also makes him a little sad as well.

"Sure, what is it,'' the little cub asked as they continued walking further into the jungle, with the local shrubbery barley touching them as they walked by, with the tall trees covering the sun. "When we ran into that small community, when they saw you they ran and said that you were going to eat them, so if you don't mind, why did they do that, I have a few ideas but I want to hear it from you" this was something that has been bugging him for the last couple of days now, and he was considering just to forget about, but once again, his curiosity got the better of him, which is pretty much the tagline of his entire life.

Simba beamed with pride, "well I'm a Lion, and Lions are some of the most fearsome predators on the planet, so it's only natural for all of them to run", he said with some humor in his voice, which Six found a little bit disturbing.

"Then why didn't you eat them then,'' he asked, "why would I, I was already full from the Gecko Meat you gave me while we were traveling, besides it would mess up the circle of life if another powerful predator would show up in the area."

"The circle of life,'' he questioned as they continued walking, "yeah my Dad told me all about", Simba's once cheery mood suddenly turned into sadness, with each of his words becoming quieter, but before Six could inquire about this, he shook his and went on to explain.

"Well I don't quite get it either, but from what I understand, there has to be a balance between predators and prey, if there are too many predators, then eventually there would be too little prey for everyone to eat or they would all run away, if there is too much prey, then they would eat all of their food, whatever it would be grass or vegetables or something else, so then they would have to find a new home, so basically one can't outrank the other without major consequences, so really only a certain amounts of apex predators can only be in a land at a single time to avoid a food crisis, at least that's what I think it is."

Six was honestly shocked, as while he doesn't think children are stupid, he was amazed that Simba understood all of that for his age.

"So, do you kind of get it now", Simba asked, "yeah I think I understand now how this Circle of Life stuff works, at the end of the day its just nature, and that is how an ecosystem works after all, and the whole predator eats prey is just nature at the end of the day, nothing you really can change at the end of the day, besides its not like its murder or anything, that's just kinda of stupid", he rambled as Simba winched at his friends words, as they continued on walking and talking together.

The thick green vines of the forest swayed in the wind as Six and Simba continued on their travels as the sun started going down, "we better find some shelter soon,'' Six observed, and luckily for them, they saw a cave in the distance and walked towards to their new temporary shelter.

They checked around the small cave and discovered that it was relatively empty except for a few bugs crawling around, so then less in an hour they had a small campfire built, eating their Gecko Meat and drinking the best drink Sunset Sasophirla. "So Six, what are you", Simba asked, causing Six to look up in confusion, "what do mean", "you know, are you some kind of type of monkey or something, as that's the only thing similar that I can think of that looks close to you", Simba clarified, "oh okay now I get what your saying, well I'm what you call a Human, you can think of us as hairless monkeys that walk on to legs, and also much smarter as well", he answered somewhat smugly.

"So where did you come from then, as I never heard of a Human before," he asked in curiosity, "Well I come from a place called the Mojave Wasteland, a very sandy and hot place, met a lot of good people there, some bad, really bad people, but most who lived there were decent, made some new friends, went on a lot of adventures with them, with not all of them having happy endings", he quietly mumbled the last part to himself.

"But anyway,'' he continued, "I didn't always lived there, in my childhood I lived with my Dad in the Boneyard, don't worry it isn't as intimidating as it sounds,'' he told Simba before he could interrupt, "we lived in a small little shack, which is just a small shelter made of wood,'' he explained to Simba " which was near the Followers of the Apocalypse, which once again isn't as intimidating as they sound, and there are actually a very nice group of people that helped me and my Dad with food and other supplies, while me and my Dad were close, he would go out often, sometimes for only a few days, and sometimes months".

"He was an explorer at heart, writing in his journal about all the places he's been to and all the creatures he ran into on his travels, he would always collect every book, journals, anything that would have writing on it, he wanted to discover as much about the past as possible, and once he was done would give it to the followers for safekeeping, always believed the past should be preserved as much as possible, but anyway, when I got older I moved out, got a job as a Courier, basically someone who delivers messages, and eventually made my way to the Mojave, and after some, unfortunate circumstances, I ended up staying here, and I eventually made my way here, so yeah that's about it."

The whole way through Simba's ears was focused on the Cowboy, taking in everything he said, fascinated, wanting to know more about this Mojave and these Follows, but he knew he would have to hold in all of these questions for now, as they were both getting sleepy.

"I-is someone in there, please I need help", a small girlish voice crept into the cave, instantly making Simba and the former Courier stand up.

The origin of the voice walked in, she looked somewhat similar to the Baboons they ran into, with them both being humanoids and walk on four, but they were still very much different, with this one having orange-reddish hair all over her body except for her face which was flat and she had black eyes, which disturbed Six a little bit, with one of the biggest differences being that she was very small, indicating to them that she was probably around Simba's age.

The orange monkey made her way up to the two, with the look of fear and worry in her eyes, a look that Six was particularly used to.

When she got up to them, she started sobbing with her tears running down her fur, causing Six to kneel down and try to comfort her. "Hey, hey it's okay, don't cry now, just tells what's wrong and we will help you", he said quietly trying to reassure the monkey.

"Yeah, just tell us what happened and we will solve it in no time, trust us, if there is anyone that could help you it's us", Simba said with pride, and while Six knew that so far in their adventures they only solved one problem since getting here, he couldn't help but share in Simba's pride. "Y-you mean", "sure kid, we mean it," the girl expression turned from fear to pure delight. "Oh thank you, thank you so much, mommy always said to not rely on stranger but I knew she was wrong, oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Chiku, what's yours, oh I never seen a monkey-like you before,and why do you have that weird metal thing on your arm."

Chiku change in attitude what like night and day, talking non stop with Six and Simba only really being able to catch her name. "Whoa, whoa slow down there now, me and Simba can barely understand what you're saying, so can you repeat what you said, just slower this time."

Chiku flushed in embarrassment, "sorry, I kinda get carried away when I talk to people, I just get so excited, but anyway I need your help, my mom is badly injured, she was bleeding a lot and she was having a hard time moving a-and I didn't know what to do so I started looking for help, and found you s-so" her voice turned from excitement to sadness, and with one look between Simba and Six they knew what they had to do.

"Well help your mother, just show us the way," Six said with a smile, with Simba nodding, causing Chiku to smile once again in delight, "oh thank you show so much, but are you sure you don't travel at night,'' she said concern, but Simba stepped in, "don't worry about it, we can deal with some darkness as long as it means that your mother gets the help she needs" he said confidently, and while Six did appreciate it, he was a little hesitant to travel at night since he doesn't really know what comes out at night and doesn't really want to run in with a Night Stalker like creature again, but he doesn't really want to take a chance, as every second is a second that something nasty could find her.

"Come on then let's go", Chiku immediately ran out of the cave, "hey slow down", Simba called out as they ran after her.

The night was cold, the chilly air blowing the green leaves off of there branches, with the only sound being the buzzing of bugs and the nocturnals looking for food, with sounds, with the sounds of footsteps of a monkey and two adventures. "Come on, she's this way", Chiku yelled back at them, who frankly getting tired of running thirty minutes straight, "are you sure she's this way," Six called out. "I'm pretty sure", she called out, "wait, hold up for a second", she turned around and stop with Simba panting right beside Six, "what is it, we need to hurry", "I just wanted to ask, are you absolutely sure we are going in the right direction,'' he asked politely, afraid of her answer, which she just confirmed with the look on her face as looked around her surroundings.

"Uh, now that you mentioned it, I think we might be lost", Six promptly face-palmed, "do have any idea of where to go," Simba asked, "uh, I think we should head north, I think I came here from that direction", "you think or you know", Six was getting a little frustrated at the moment, since being lost in the jungle at night wasn't something he didn't exactly want.

"I-I know," she said nervously, Six raised his eyebrow in suspension, but then just sighed, knowing that they can't turn back now. "Okay, but next time please be honest with us", Chiku nodded, "I promise, now let's go, help Mommy," she started running north with Simba and Six right behind her once again, not notching the amber eyes that were stalking them in the bushes, and followed them, not wanting her meal to get away from her.

Hoping this time that she knows where she's going, Simba and Six were right behind her, but those hopes were dashed when Chiku quickly stopped, and they were barely able to themselves from running into her, and they quickly saw why she stooped, as right in front of them was a very big deep river. The small ape turned around and saw a very frustrated Six, and Simba looking at him nervously, as while he does like and considers Six to be a friend, and has treated him with nothing but kindness since they met, but he has only known him for a week now, and doesn't know exactly how he reacts to situations like these.

"I thought you said you knew where you were going," he said, "I-I know I did, but-", but Six interrupted her, "but nothing, you told us you knew where you were going, but clearly you don't, and I don't see any reason why you couldn't just tell us you don't know where she is, heck, maybe you ran away from her", he said accusingly, making Chiku gasp and Simba to look at both of them nervously.

"I would never run away from my mother, she is the kindest mother anyone could ever ask for, sure she can be overprotective at times, but she cares for me, so how dare you say I would abandon her" her voice was spitting with increasing anger.

But before Six could retort, the quietness of the night ended when a loud, ferocious roar came out from the bushes, and with all her might leaped towards Six, who luckily had the reflexes to roll out of the way and quickly get back on his feet. "LEOPARD" Chiku shouted out as she trembled in terror as the ferocious beast stared down Six, who was still, both of them waiting for the other to make a move, with Simba also being still, not sure what to do.

The Leopard made the first move as she once again leaped towards Six who dodged out of the way again, as he went on the defense, as he knows that one wrong move could be the end of him, so all he could do was wait for an opportunity to bring out one of his weapons.

But that opportunity came sooner than he expected, when in an act of courage, Simba quickly ran behind the Leopard and bite her tail as hard as he could, which must have been pretty hard as she roared in shock and pain, giving Six the opportunity to bring out his machete and tackled the predator with Simba letting go of her tail, with the ape still trembling in fear, remembering the last time someone went up against a Leopard.

Six was able to pin the Leopard to the ground using his shoulder with his machete right up against her throat, but that advantage ended, as the Leopard was much quicker than Six predicted, as her sharp teeth went into hi shoulder, with blood pouring out of it, with the Cowboy barely holding back his scream of agony.

With him weekend, the Leopard was able to kick him off of her, both of them getting up as fast as they can since it meant either life or death. Once again for Six, his new furry friend bites her tail again, since that was the only real way to hurt her for him and the only way to help his friend, and he didn't even want to attempt to go for the eyes. Unforantle his grip wasn't as strong as she was able to shake him off, making his almost fall in the river.

With his shoulder bleeding badly, he knew he had to end this quickly, so he raised his machete up and leaped for the Leopard, but that didn't exactly as planned as he crashed into her, causing both of them to tumble dangerously close to the river, with Simba not too far away from them still rubbing his head for hitting the ground so hard, allowing the predator to pin Six on the ground before he could get up.

Six could barely turn his head far enough so her jaws don't go into his neck, he didn't know how long he could keep swinging his head back and forth, but an idea came to his head. His machete landed a little bit away when he tumbled, but with a little bit of effort, he swore he might be able to reach it, and with little to no other options in this predicament, he knew that was his best bet. So with dodging one final snap at him, he barely able to reach the handle, but luckily it was just close enough, and swung at her shoulder.

Once again the Leopard roared in agony as the machete entered her shoulder. Knowing this was his chance, he swiftly took the machete out and throw it to the side, and with all of his strange, did what she did and kicked her off of him, and went into the river.

He quickly got up and picked up his weapon and put it his pip-boy, and the Leopard trying to reach land while also struggling to keep her head up from the water, "RUN", he yelled with all of his might, breaking the fear holding Chiku back and ran after Six who ran into the forest, wanting to get out, not wanting to take the chance of her getting back on land, with Simba right behind them as he was actually starting to feel better, leaving their attacker struggling in the water.

Finally, Six stopped, panting like a dog from all that running, finally feeling somewhat safe. Chiku and Simba appeared only a few seconds later, more trying to catch their breath, "Simba y-you okay" Six ask between breaths, "y-yeah, just a little bump on my head", and sure enough there was a bump, but it was small so Six wasn't too worried about it.

"That w-was something wasn't it," she said to try to cheer up the mood, considering that they could have died a few minutes ago, but that had the opposite effect has Six turned and glared at her, making Simba very nervous. "Yeah, it was something that we could've got killed because of you", he said accusingly. "I-I what" she stammered, not sure how to respond to that and started backing up, "whoa, whoa, what do you mean exactly Six", Simba got right between them, preparing to defend her if need be, "what I mean is we wouldn't have been attacked if she didn't lead us there," he said angrily, "Six it wasn't her fault, she didn't intentionally lead us to the Leopard, it might have been following us, Leopards like to sneak up on their prey waiting for a good opportunity y-", but Six interrupted, "then she offered the damn thing a good opportunity then, if it wasn't for her then my shoulder wouldn't be hurting so damn much, because if she just told us that she didn't know her way back then this wouldn't have happened."

Chiku started to cry a little bit, making Simba angry at his friend, something that Six didn't notice, "calm down, how about we just put this behind us", he said bitterly, trying to end this peacefully, "calm down, calm down, we almost got killed, so how about-", "STOP" Chiku yelled out, silencing Six.

She ran right up to Six, "I'm sorry I lied to you, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at me so much, spellacy since you didn't give me the chance to explain my self, I-I was worried that if I told you the truth, that you would say no, that you would think I wouldn't be worth the time, that it would be too difficult getting me back to my mother, s-so I lied, and I went into the direction that I thought might lead us to my m-mother, but now I know what my mother told was right, you can't rely on anyone else, as they will disappoint you, so I'm going to help my mother on my own without you", and with that she ran out into the night.

Immediate guilt swept over him, once again he let his past overwhelm him, made even worse when looked down and saw Simba giving him a disapproving and disappointed glare, "I'm going to go after her", and Simba did just that before Six could even react, "Simba wait", he shouted out to his little buddy, and without hesitation he went after him.

The morning sun rose up into the sky, signifying a new day has come. After several hours of searching nonstop, Six finally found Simba sitting on a log staring down at the grass with a sad expression on his face, and no one was with him.

Six sighed in relief that he finally found his friend, although he still wasn't happy either considering what happened last night, so Six walked up to the log and sat down, with Simba only giving him a glance.

They didn't say anything to each other for a while, so with a sigh Six finally decided to break the ice, "I'm sorry", he said genuinely, not knowing what else to really say, with Simba giving him a look of sympathy, "I know", he said plainly.

Simba sighed, "I couldn't find, all night I spend trying to track her down, but I couldn't, you know Six I still consider you to be a friend, but I don't know, when I first met you, well I kinda thought you were perfect in way, nice, caring, heroic, brave, but I guess even the greatest of people can still have flaws and make mistakes", he said. Six looked at him, "you don't know how true that is", he pulled out two bottles of Sunset Sapprihal from his pip-boy, "you want some", he offered.

Simba looked at the drink, and while hesitant, he accepted, "sure", Six pulled the cap off and Simba guzzled down with Six doing the same. "So how's your shoulder doing", looking down at his shoulder it was starting heel up a bit and it was no longer bleeding, and earlier when he was catching his breath he put some alcohol on it to disinfect it, which was a good thing as it burned pretty badly, "getting better", he summarized to Simba. They put their bottles on the grass, both unsure what to do, but a yawn from Six answered their question, as they realized they didn't sleep at all during the night. "Well come on Simba let's go find a cave to sleep in", he got up and started walking, with Simba jumping off the log walking right behind his friend, both of them searching for a cave, both of them unsure of Chiku fate in the jungle, both of them not really talking while walking as they usually do, with Simba learning that sometimes a person is not all they seem at first, catching a glimpse of what lies beyond Six heroicness, knowing now that he's not all that he appears to be.

**A/N: And that's chapter four, kind of ended on a sad note didn't I, I want to get your guys thoughts on this chapter, since this one and the next is going to be leading us into the first arc of this story, another reason is our courier Six, since I want to give him much more depth beyond his heroism, so I want to know how well I did with that, also I want to know how well I'm doing with keeping Simba in character, and I just want to get your thoughts in general. Well, that's all I have to say for now, so I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter, and I hope all of you have a good night and take care.**


	5. A Killer in the Jungle

**A/N: Here's Chapter five and I hope you all enjoy.**

The pound was quite peaceful in the morning, no talking, no danger, just the chirping of the birds and strange yellow birds in the pond just floating about, minding their own business, not having a care in the world. Six wished he was like that sometimes, not having to worry about anything at all, just retire from the adventuring lifestyle, but his own conscience would never allow it. Sometimes he wished he wasn't a hero, would mean he didn't have to worry about disappointing other people or himself when he would inevitably screw up something. He sighed deeply, ever since what happened that night, he and Simba haven't been talking much, which he really can't blame him for.

"Well I guess I should go now, Simba's is probably done with his Gecko meat by now," he said to himself, a habit he picked up with him traveling alone for so long.

"Hey Simba, you ready to get going," Six said, awaking Simba from his thoughts, "oh, yeah sure, lead the way," he said while trying to put on a fake smile, something that Six easily saw through, but decided to just let it go.

The deep, lively jungle was still as gorgeous when he first entered the jungle, even after being there for several days, it still amazes him, but that gave him little comfort with his relationship with Simba, with the best thing he could think of is just wait out for the next couple of days, not wanting to bring this up at a bad time.

The jungle was quiet, with the only sounds being the birds and the best drink in the world being gulped down by Six, but like everything else in the world, it ended with a loud, painful scream.

Without a second thought he and Simba ran towards the scream as fast as they can, with the owners of the scream being two Antelope, with one being notable larger than the other, trying to keep an eye out for whatever attacked the second one, who was laying on the ground for a good reason, his right front leg was broken badly, looking like a stick that was broken in half, with a huge open bite wound with blood pouring out of it.

"Are you okay", Simba shouted out to the two, when he was clearly not okay. The two antelopes looked over to us, more specifically to Simba, and the one with the bleeding leg promptly freaked out. "No, nonononono, please don't eat me, I-I, just give me a break please, I probably won't be that tasty away", he kept saying in a panic.

Before they could get a word in, the tall one lept in front of the other one, "if you think you mess with my brother, think again, if you take one more step, I will charge so hard you will end up on the moon, so make your best shot", she glared at us with anger but also confidence, with her brother giving her a very nervous smile.

Six threw his hands up in peace, "we are not here to fight you two okay, we just heard a scream and decided to check it out, me and Simba are not going to eat any of you, okay, and I think I can help your brother there with his injury, I have some medical experience with this kind of thing." The brother and sister duo glance at each other and looked back at them with suspicion. "If you can help him then do it, but if you show any intention of hurting him, I will charge you", she stepped to the side, allowing Six and Simba to move towards him.

Six started to gather some of his doctor's bags out of his pip-boy, and while the brother and sister duo never have seen anything like it before and were surprised, they didn't put much thought into it, more worried about his own health at the time.

The brother made of point of trying his best to not look at Simba, with Six taking his medical supplies out, "so what are your names", he asked politely, "w-why does that matter", the brother said defensively, "just wondering, I don't think there is any harm in it", he responded.

"O-okay then, m-my name is Kondo", he said, still shuttering from nervousness and pain, "names Amane, and I'm guessing your lion friend here is Simba, so what's your then", he asked curiously, "names Six."

The first thing he did was wipe off the blood from Kondo's leg, with rags being soaked with blood. He grabbed another rag and some alcohol, and looked and Kondo with pity but also reinsurance, with that just making the poor thing even more nervous, with already being scared that the little lion cub will just him any minute now.

"Now this is going to burn a bit, but I promise it will go quickly, okay", Kondo was tempted to say no, not wanting to suffer any more pain, but realized he didn't have much of a choice if he didn't want to lose a leg, "o-okay", he said hesitantly, and with a reassuring smile, he poured the alcohol on the rag and put it on the wound.

Kondo's eyes went wide with the sudden fiery pain, the sister was about to step in protest, but Six put his arm in the way of her, and with her brother starting to calm down with the pain and the bacteria fizzling away, she stepped back, albeit with a glare to Six. "T-that wasn't the worst pain I have experienced, and my leg does feel a little better, s-so thanks I guess", Six smiled proudly, while Simba continued staring at him, not sure what to really think. He took out the bandages and wrapped it around his leg to make sure it didn't get infected again.

"So how did this happen anyway", he asked, and what after that question, Kondo started shivering in fear, while his sister looked like she wanted to kick someone's head off. "I'll tell you what happened, that monster Zola tried to bite his leg off."

Six stood back up and raised an eyebrow, "who is this Zola", h asked wanting to know more about this monster. The brother and Sister gasped in surprise, "y-you mean you never heard of the Jungle Killer", he said shocked, "Jungle Killer", Simba spoke up after really not saying anything for the last couple of minutes. Amane turned to the both of them with a scowl on her face, "Zole, also known as the Jungle Killer, is one of the most fearsome Leopards, she shows no mercy to anyone, and kill everyone in her path, with her bloodlust equal to her never-ending hunger, easily being one of the greatest hunters that has ever lived in the jungle, only a few have ever survived an encounter with her, causing many of my kind to leave here in fear of her, only a few like myself and my brother remain, but that number is declining every day."

"But then why don't you leave then, join with the rest of your herd", Simba asked innocently, but it clearly shook a cord in Amane as she turned away, "because it's the only home that we have ever known, and Ama-", he stopped himself for a brief second, "we don't want to abandon it, you know, I mean we won't just go, just let her win, to stand our ground", while he was trying to say it genuine, Six could easily tell that at least some of what he said he doesn't believe in.

But his sister didn't seem to notice this as pride sparkles around her, "that's right, while the other cowards might run, a true antelope stand their ground to the bitter end till death, ain't that right brother", "y-yep, to the bitter end", he said once again not very enthusiastically.

A loud, fearsome roar came out of the bushes and tried to punch on Kondo, but luckily Six managed to push him aside, with the light-haired, big-mouthed and large scar on her nose leopard with very little black spots on her, staring at them with hunger in her eyes. "Willing to stand to the bitter end, let's see how true that is", the predator charged Amane, with her doing the same in response, and naturally Zole got on top of her. Thing on his feet, he used the first idea that came to mind, and used the same tactic he used on the last Leopard he fought, and charged her, causing him and her to land and roll on the ground, and realizing this was his chance, got out his baseball bat and ran towards her, and before she could even attempt to get up, put the baseball into her mouth and hold it there as long as he could. "RUN, I'll hold her back, I will meet back up with you later just go, NOW", before Amane could even protest, her brother went as fast as can into the jungle, and while hesitant, she followed him, with Simba right behind them, even if he was hesitant to leave Six with dealing with the Leopard.

With them gone, it gave him a perfect opportunity to try to end this peacefully, so he quickly jumped off of her and put his bat back into his pip-boy, with Zola quickly getting back on her feet and growling at him. "Okay, now that they are gone, how about lets just talk", he said, causing Zola scoffed, "we have nothing to talk about, those Antelopes are my prey, and your getting in my way of killing them, as you did a few nights ago when you kicked me in that river" she said with venom in her voice, "wait, that was you", he said in shock, causing her to smile menacingly, "yeah, and I don't appreciate it when someone gives me an unwanted bath, so talking out of the question", she bared her sharp teeth at Six, who looked like was calm on the outside, but was nervous and scared on the inside. "Hold up, before we do anything drastic here, how about we make a deal", she stopped snarling at the man at looked at him, incurred, "a deal you say,'' she said.

"Yes, a deal, if you leave me and those antelopes alone, I will give you this juicy fresh Gecko meat, so you don't have to hunt for your food for a while and won't starve, a pretty good and fair deal if you ask me", for a moment he thought she would accept, but that ended when she laughed in his face. "Oh you fool, I don't need any more food, I have more than enough in my cave that can last me a lifetime, I rarely hunt for food nowadays, I hunt for sport, for the joy of it, and I am sure I will take much pleasure from eating you alive", she screamed out as she jumped at him, and with barely a second, took out his baseball bat, and was ready for battle.

Kondo stopped, huffing and puffing, with his leg in serious pain he laid down, and a few moments later his sister reached up to him with an angry glare on her face, "I thought you said you would never back down to a fight, you know stand our ground," she said, almost growling like a mad dog, with Simba catching up to them. "Hey, that wasn't some kind of snake or something, that was the Jungle Killer, and you want me to fight her", he said defensively and in disbelief. "Not you, but us, together, like you promise", she shouted, causing Kondo to also give her an angry glare, "And get ourselves killed, no thank you, if you wanna get yourself killed out there, then you can leave me out of it", and with that he left in a huff and sat behind a rather large tree, "Fine" Amane shouted out and went behind a rock, with Simba feeling rather awkward at the moment.

He could hear her sniffing, looking for any track of where he could have gone in the distance, with a thick tree providing him cover. So far they managed to dodge each other's attacks, although got very close more time then Six would like to admit, he was almost considering to actually bring one of his guns out in this situation, but was very hesitant, since he had very little ammo left for most of his weapons, since he mostly spend it all on the Legate, and he doesn't have a way to get bullets, and he doesn't even know how to make them, and he doubted he was going to find any kind of materials to make any kind of energy pack for his energy weapons, so he made sure to only use them in emergencies, and he was heavily considering it.

But he decided not to, as if he has learned anything, is that these Leopards are very agile and move quickly, and each one will count, besides, it's going to take a lot more than strength to take her down, this is going to take a little bit more intelligence. He gazed around his surroundings, looking anything useful, and he did, there was a big tree, with one of its very large and thick branches barely holding on, looking like struck by light or dealt with some very heavy winds, making it easy to make it fall on somebody. The second thing was a beehive in the distance, that looked liked it was abandoned a few years ago, and if he was lucky, might still have some honey inside of it, and there were some very big leaves coming out of the local shrubbery, and a plan formed in his mind. He carefully sneaks over to the beehive, and his assumption was correct about it being abandoned, and it did have some in it, so he carefully put it down and picked four leaves and poured the honey on them, and dragged them closer to Zola, who was still searching for him after he made a quick escape when he realized that she had the upper hand at the time.

With that done he dragged a small timer that he had found some time ago and never got around to put it somewhere, but he found out that it still worked after it alerted some Fiends to his location a while back, but it seemed it would actually help him this time around, so set it to ring in thirty seconds, so he quickly climbed up the trees, with the branch that was still barely holding on, with the wind even swaying it a little bit, with his leg ready to kick it down.

With bated breath, the alarm with off, making a shrieking, vibrating noise, that got her intention immediately, and quickly made it over to its location, accidentally getting into the honey-covered leafs, "what the, what is this stuff", and while she was distracted he kicked the branch, but it didn't fall, and determined not to let this little trap he setu[ fail, he kicked it even harder, making it snap and make its descent on Zola's back.

But it seemed Zola's reflexes perfectly were no match to the heavy almost log like a branch as she jumped out of the way, even with the leaves still under her, and with one turn of her head, saw Six giving her a cheesy, nervous smile, "uh, I can explain,"

She growled at him, almost like a hiss, and tore the leaves of her feet and jumped at the tree, dug her claws in the bark, and started climbing towards him.

He quickly backed off the now rather short branch, and slid down the tree to the ground, and spirited off, with the beast right in front of him.

The two haven't spoken to each other for an hour now, not even standing to look at each other, with Simba lying on the grass, looking between the two, very unsure what to do in this situation. But he knew he had to do something, anything really was better than just laying around, so he got up and med his way to Kondo.

Kondo was laying near the tree, clawing at the grass, "hey, uh, you okay", he briefly looked at him, and went back to clawing at the grass, "no", he said plainly, "well want to talk about," he offered. He paused for a second, and sighed, "sure, I have nothing better to do anyway", "great, no I mean not great, not great at all," he tried to correct himself, and Kondo smiled in appreciation.

Simba laid right next to him, "well I'm ready to listen when your ready to talk", Simba said reassuringly. "it's just, I better give you some backstory, so you get a clearer picture of things, me and my sister were still children when Zola turned up and started to massacre us, breaking the balance that predators and prey work so hard to preserve, other predators tried to intervene, but she was one of the most powerful Leopards anyone has ever seen before, killing several that tried to stop her."

His voice had gone somber, "but if she's so strong, then how did Six hold her off", he asked, "sometimes people just get lucky Simba, and sometimes luck is all you need, besides when we ran into her, I don't something seemed off, like she wasn't putting her full effort into it like she usually does, but anyway that's not the point, after so many animals got killed, and knowing that more people will get killed, the leader of the herd found it best to move out, knowing that there is plenty more prey around to eat, so the predator won't starve, but some people objected to it, refusing to go with them, and one of those people was our father, the leader try to convince them to come with them, but my father was a stubborn Antelope, so seeing no other choice, they left leaving the remaining Antelope that didn't want to come."

Soft tears started rolling down his cheeks, "many of them barely lasted a week, many people that me and sister knew didn't survive our encounters with her, but my father still refused to leave, putting his own selfishness over the lives of others and that cost him his life, at that point, except for a few, many of the Antolpole ether were dead or left the Jungle, realizing it wasn't worth it, leaving only us and a few others who split off, lucky we were almost adults by then, but still it was a struggle to survive. It wasn't long after that I suggested we leave the Jungle behind, since it was so dangerous, I thought she would be on board with the idea, since she saw what happened to our father and the rest, but she refused, saying that this is our home, and it would be a disgrace to our father, to this day I still don't know how he made her agree with him. I tried to convince her it wasn't worth it, which eventually turned to yelling, just like you seen earlier, it got to the point she told me that if I wanted to leave so badly I can just go myself."

"I considered it for a while, but I just couldn't, because she is the only family that I have left, and I promised her I would always stick by her, no matter what, you don't know how many times I had to hold myself back from arguing with her, but I guess this time I couldn't hold it back."

Kondo went silent again, with Simba sympathizing with him, "so, uh, your father, it sounds like you didn't like him that much when he refused to leave, but what was he like before this all happened." He really didn't know why he asked, but for some reason he was curious, even if at the moment he didn't know why. The Atapolpe looked back at him, who looked like he was in deep thought, "well, it wasn't that I disliked him or didn't love him, that's far from the truth really, before everything he always made sure to snuggle with us, but, I really don't know how to feel about him, I guess I was more disappointed in him you know, but I guess everyone will disappoint you at some point, but that doesn't mean they're bad people, or not good people, it just means that everyone makes mistakes, all that matters is how many and how bad those mistakes are."

While he was saying this to get everything off his chest, he inadvertently gave Simba the answer to a question he was thinking about for a while now. But their conversation ended when they heard the sound of frantic footsteps coming in there direction, and those footsteps belonged to a certain former courier, who was equally shocked to them as they were to see him. "What are you doing here", he asked frantically, "we can ask the same thing, so did you able to escape from Zola", Amane asked, but her answer was quickly answered when the Leopard leaped out from the bushes, "why thank you for leading me to my prey, but unfortunately I'm afraid I gotta kill you, I have a reputation to maintain and letting someone lived that somehow bested me in combat, is something that I can't allow."

She charged at Six with might with him barley dogging out of the way, "RUN", he managed to shout out, and the chase began.

Leaves crushed beneath their feet as they ran, with Zola right behind them, and for a brief moment it seemed, just for a moment that they could escape since they were starting to outpace her, but that dream came to an end, since they came to a cliff, a very tall cliff, and right behind them was Zola, so between was the option of either jumping to their death, or get mauled to death, none of them good options.

"Well isn't this convenient, between a rock and hard huh, there's nowhere to run now, so how about you be some good little food and stand still while I eat you alive", she pounced on Kondo, pinning him to the ground, but before she could take a chunk off his neck, Amane charged her at the side making her roll off of him and back on her paws, with Amane giving her a raged filled glare, with a deep intense fire burning within her. "Don't you dare hurt my brother, you hear me", and Zola gave her a glare right back, "oh, I heard you, but that won't stop me from tearing him limb to limb."

They charged at each, with them just pounding each other, with hooves and paws smashing into each other's faces, but with Zola getting more hits in then Amane, and she didn't even have to take her claws out yet, but a person with a wooden baseball bat was about to turn the tides of this battle.

A small drop of blood flew out of her mouth when the hit her bottom jaw, landing her dangerously close to the edge, and it seemed the tables were reversed, with the drop right behind her, and her now former prey in front of her, with the only thing she could do was growl at them. But if she was going down, she was taking someone else with her, so before anyone could react, she sprinted towards Simba, and before he could jump out of the way, she picked him up and dangled him over the cliff.

"Hey, hey let's not do anything rash now", he tried holding his anger, no, rage back and knew the only chance he had to save him was trying to negotiate with the mass murderer, no matter how much he hated it. "Yeah let me go", he screamed out in terror, and before he could intervene further, Amane decided it was now the time to speak up, "Yeah, if you don't let him go right now, we will make sure you suffer", she threatened, which is the exact opposite of what Six wanted to do, and his worry turned into even more worry and nervousness, unsure of what she would do, and the grin she gave them didn't help.

"A poor choice of words", everything seemed to slow down as Simba screamed when she left him go, "SIMBA", Six screamed out and ran towards the cliff as fast as he could, with Amane right behind him, but she wasn't going for Simba, as she had her eyes set Zola instead. He leaped towards the edge, sliding on his stomach, and saw Simba, falling, with nothing but fear in his eyes, hopelessness, pure dread, and with pure determination, he stretched his arm out, with his fingers out, and by just thread, managed to grab one of his paws, and hold on to it as hard as he could, and pulled. Amane charged Zola, with nothing but pure rage in her eyes, not letting her get away with this again, and with adrenaline running through her body, she ran right up towards her, and kicked her in the face before she could even react, causing her to fly off the cliff, with her screaming all the way down, and with one final heave, Six got Simba back up. He got up to his feet and quickly examined Simba for any wounds, "you okay, she didn't bite you too hard or anything did she", he said like a scared parent, "I'm fine, I'm fine, but what you did was so cool, you were like some kind of superhero", he said in excitement, causing Six to laugh nervously, "yeah, a superhero, but all that matters is that your okay", "I did it, I actually did it", Simba and Six turned and saw Amane looking over the cliff, "I defeated Zola, I didn't think that was possible, but I did it", her disbelief turned into excitement, with her brother trotting right behind her.

She quickly turned around to her brother and had a big, goofy grin on her face, "did you see it, did you see it", she squealed, causing her brother to chuckle a little, "yeah, I saw it,'' he said happily. She immediately turned to Six and rushed up to him, "thank you, thank you so much, if it wasn't for you, I don't think we would've been able to kill her, but because of you we did, and now all of her victims can rest in peace, so thank you very much, see Kondo, if you stand your ground, you will defend everyone that threatens you, come on let's go, we have to tell the others."

With that she ran off, "wait hold up, uh, bye guys, hopefully, we will you later", he ran after her, leaving only Six and Simba, with Simba giving one final glance of sympathy to Konan.

Simba turned to Six with a smile on his face, "hey Six, you know how I really haven't been talking to you much recently,'' Six raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why he was bringing this up now, "yeah I noticed."

"Well, I realized something today, even if you make mistakes, that doesn't mean your any less of a hero, it just means you make mistakes like anyone else, so while your not as heroic as I thought you were, your still a hero in my book", he smiled cheerful, not notching the very nervous, and somewhat guilt-ridden look on Six's face, who didn't exactly agree with what Simba said, but decided not to bring it up and ruin the kids day, "well thanks Simba, that means a lot to mean, well the day is still young, so want to find a place to and drink some Sunset", he asked, with Simba's smile being brighter than the sun, "that would be great", "well come on then, lets go."

With that they walked back into the Jungle with there Sunsets in hand, talking all the while.

**A/N: And that's chapter 5, I hope you all enjoy, as next time is going to be the beginning of our first arc, so I hope you all stick around for that. If you enjoyed this so far and want to be notified of when the next chapter is out, follow so you get notified, if you really like how this going, and if this is one of the best things you have ever read in your entire life, then tell people by giving this a favorite and review so I know what I'm doing right. If this is one of the worst things you have read and want me to delete my account forever, leave a review and tell me where I went wrong, as I appreciate all sorts of criticism, the good and the bad, and I hope you all have a wonderful day and take care.**


	6. Old War Blues: Part 1

**A/N: Here's Chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy.**

The sun was high in the sky, shining down her light, with Six and Simba traversing through the jungle, jumping over fallen logs, stepping over vines, and just overall having a good old time just exploring with each other, almost reminding him of his time exploring the Divide with Eddie, but without the constant danger at every turn. They notched various things while exploring the various bugs crawling on the ground, the small, multicolor flowers growing everywhere, but what they didn't notice was three pairs of familiar eyes staring at them, watching their every movement.

"Well, isn't this a surprise, we didn't expect to see you again so soon", Simba and Six turned around, and sitting on a branch were the three Baboons they ran into a few weeks ago.

Six just rolled his eyes at the trio, "what do you guys want", he said, rather annoyed, making the Baboon trio look at each other with smirks, and turned back to them. "Oh, it's not what we want, which is to beat till your senseless, but we are not here to get our revenge, as we've been looking for you quite a while now", Yuppa said, making Simba and Six look at her curiously, "you've been looking for us, for what", Simba asked curiously.

"I don't know why, but you two caught the attention of the king", Buppa said, "yeah, it isn't like him to just to invite any outsiders to our home, so you better show respect outsider", Guppa said with authority.

"But we never said we wanted to come with you", Six replied, since he really doesn't want to meet this so-called king, causing the three to gasp, with them burning in fury, "how dare you to refuse an offer from the great king", Buppa said, "you should be honored that he even knows you exist", Yuppa hissed at them, causing Six to put up his hands in defeat deciding to just get this over with it, "alright, I'll go meet your king, come on Simba let's go see him", accepting their offer made the three smile, "I'm glad you saw reason, now follow us quickly, our king does not like waiting", and with that they made their way to the great king.

The Baboon village was on a small hill, but that didn't surprise Six, what did surprise him however, was how similar human and Baboons did, as the Baboons had small, handmade huts made out of sticks and wood, with them even having there own makeshift beds, once again made out of sticks, but some leaves also.

Not only that, but some appeared to reading stories to little kids, sitting on stumps as the kids listen, engaged by whatever they were listening too, while others were chopping down trees, with what looked to be handmade axes, like they were building a small community in this jungle, heavily reminding him of stories that his Dad used to tell him about the origin of the NCR, and how one, tiny village can turn into a superpower, and how you shouldn't underestimate your opponent, as they can surprise you with their strength, but he realized he was getting off track from his original thought, something that's quite hard for him not to do. Most of the Baboons in the village didn't take notice of the two, which was strange to him, since they said not many outsiders get invited, but before he could develop that thought any further, he notched where the monkeys were leading them two a giant, massive tree, with a massive pile of all sorts of fruits and vegetables in front of it, easily reaching and going above several branches of the tree, with a big, narrowed faced, green-eyed, very long legs and very long-armed Baboon, sitting right on top of the food, looking down at the two.

"King, here are the people you requested", Buppa said to him, "very good, you may now go my lieutenants", once they bowed they ran off to do something, but Six wasn't focusing on that at the moment, no, he was focusing on what the King addressed them as lieutenants, a word he doubt he came up all on his own. But his thoughts ended when the King jumped up to one of the vines above him, flew high in the air, curled up in a ball mid-flight, allowing him to do several backflips, before landing on his hands, easily supporting him up, before jumping and landed on his two feet, which while impressed Simba with his gymnastics, just made Six rolled his eyes at the Baboon showing off.

"Ah, you two must be Six and Simba, a pleasure to meet you both, but where are my manners, my name is Wukong, King Wukong, the King of the Jungle if you will, and my little birdes have been telling me quite a lot about you two", he said with keen interest of the pair. "Wait, you were spying on us", Six said after realizing the implications of what this Wukong said, causing the King to just wave his hand dismissively , "spying is such an ugly word, I was just merely keeping an eye on you two after my lieutenants told me how you caused them some stomach problems, had to make sure you weren't up to no good, and from what my bridies told me, you are the exact opposite, telling me that you two are a rather useful bunch, so I had them bring you here, because I need you to retrieve something for me."

Six crossed his arms and looked at the so-called king, while Simba had a look of disbelief, "and why would we help you, considering what your lieutenants did", Six asked pointedly, once again causing the king to wave dismissively, "well everyone has to have some fun once in a while, besides, it was just some apples, there was no harm in it, now the reason why you would help is obvious, since it means I owe you a favor."

"A favor", Simba asked, Wukong clapped his hands in excitement, "yes a favor from the king, if you do this task for me, I will be at your service, and I will do whatever you want, provided it be reason of course, and I will honor it, as us Baboons take favors every seriously, so it would be in your interest to accept this task", he said with authority, "since your king, why wouldn't you have one your lieutenants, or one of you other servants to do whatever it is you want us to do", Simba asked, "well I usually would, but currently there are more important manners my lieutenants and my loyal soldiers have to deal with at the moment, and I can't while such important matters need dealing with, so I can't get it myself, so two outsiders, like you two would be perfect for this mission."

Six just rubbed his brow, already feeling exhausted from just listening to him, "okay fine we accept, so what do you want us to do anyway", he said, just wanting to go and take a long nap at the moment, with Wukong giggling in excitement, "I knew you would accept my genous offer, well what you need to do is retrieve my staff of power", he said, "your staff of power", Six asked, causing Wukong to beam in pride, "yes the staff of power, an ancient relic that belonged to my father, King Mfalme, that he used to defeat the Blue Cranes long ago, but that is another story for a different time, but as you can guess, this relic is very important to our history", he said solemnly, "so where is this relic", Six asked, "it is where the great final battle took place, on top of Joan Temple, it is to the north from here", he answered to the best of his ability without going into all the history that surrounded it, something Six was definitely wanting to know about, about this battle between the Baboons and these Blue Cranes, this temple and what it even is, and why they were battling in the first place, but he decided to save his questions for later.

"Well we better get on our way then, the faster you get your weapon the happier I suppose", the king nodded excitedly, "yes, yes I will, and thank you kind outsiders for taking this task, it means a lot for my people, so move along then, don't want to wait too long then", with some pushing from the king Six and Simba left the human like village, which was still bothering Six, as they made their way north to the temple, all the while idly chatting, "so Simba, know anything about this battle between the Baboons and the Crans", he asked his little furry companion, "nope, I never even been to the jungle before you found me and brought me here, I would think you would know more about since you lived here longer than", he responded, causing Six to nervously sracth the back of his head, "well, truth be told, I never been to the jungle before I found you ether, I'm an explorer, so I never stay at a place for too long unless circumstances make it mandatory, or if a place is so large and interesting that I can't help but stay for a while longer."

They usually did this while traveling, Simba was quite a talkative kid if he's in a good mood, much more talkative than his other companions, with the only one being comparable being Eddie...Eddie, but he quickly shook his head, "_don't focus on the past Six, just focus on the present." _

After what felt like several hours of walking, they saw huge stone blocks in a very large triangle shape, and they had a pretty good idea that this was the temple that the king was talking about, and after passing a few more trees and some shrubbery, they saw the temple in all of its glory, even with all the moss growing from the cracks, it was still magnificent , and once again reminding Six of something that he would find back in the Mojave, like on those pyramids that his father told him all about when he found a book about other countries, but with less sand and more stone.

"I'll race you to the top", he said quickly and excitedly, and quickly ran up the stairs of the temple, determined to reach the top, an idea he had less than a second ago, "hey no fair", Simba whined as he started making his way up as well, both of them running as fast they can to outpace the other, with Simba being faster, making it easy for him to rush right by Six who was starting to breathe very heavily, and after taking a few second break to catch his breath, he saw Simba already made it, but what should have been a look of triumphant, he could tell he was sad and confused. "Uh, Six, I think we might have a problem," he shouted from above, "Okay, just stay there, I'll be up in a minute," he yelled right back as he made his way up. After what felt like another fifty step he made his way to the top, huffing and wheezing all throughout, and promptly shot down Simba's laugh through one glare, and saw the problem immediately, or to be more exact, what was not there, which was the staff, and both of them knew where it went once they got closer, and a massively, gaping hole that went into the temple itself.

"Aw, so that's the problem," Six snarkily said, "so what are we going to do", Simba asked nervously, causing Six to look at him with a sly grin, "well we can jump into the hole, if you don't mind the possibility of breaking every bone in your body, but luckily for you, I have some.."he started scrolling through his pip-boy, which was increasingly getting harder for him to find stuff in it, since he still hasn't taken the time to sort through any of it yet, but after a little bit of searching he found it, "rope, good old fashioned rope, my dad always told me, that whenever your planning on exploring the world out there, you always bring some rope, as you never know when your going to need, now Simba can hold this end for me."

Simba chopped hard on the rope as Six tied it around a nail he just got done smashing into the ground, which should be strong enough to hold their weight. Dusting his hands off for a well done job, he threw the other side of the rope down the hole, and just like he expected, it holds, "see Simba, with just some preparations and some foresight, you can get pretty far in life, now jump on my and lets go, unless you want to try sliding down the rope with your teeth", not wanting his teeth to sore and numb for the next week, he jumped on Simbas back and hold on to him like a backpack, slid down the rope, entering the darkness.

The sounds of Six's feet landing on stone-ground echoed throughout the temple, with it almost being pitch black, with the only light being from the sun, but even then her light could only reveal so much, but luckily, with a flip of a switch on Six's pip-boy, light illuminated from it, allowing him to see the various drawing and symbols carved into the walls, telling a story of some kind, and it seemed to him that there were in a circular room, with two wide doors on both sides, and in the middle of it all was the rubble, with the Staff of Power sticking right out of it.

The staff was made out of dark wood, with it easily being three centimeters long, with swirls carved into it. Six put Simba back on the ground, and walked right up to it and examined it, "wow, this is so cool, I have never seen anything like this before, have you Six."he looked at the much taller man in excitement, who looked down at him with a small smile on his face, "trust me Simba, if you have seen all the weapons I have seen in my travels, this is nothing compared to them, but I will admit, this is still a pretty cool weapon, so let's get this baby out of here," he said, not notching the various eyes looking at them through the darkness.

With his two hands firmly gripped onto the staff, he started to try to pull it out, but it was no use, and after several more heaves, it was still stuck in the rubble, "this thing is really stuck, okay, just gotta put my back into it, okay, one, two, three", with all of his strength the staff finally was freed from the rubble, and perfectly intact. The staff was very light in Six's hands and was very smooth as well, and Simba was looking at it with amazement, and Six put it into his pip-boy, "well Simba, I will say that's a job well done, sure a lot easier then I anticipated , makes me wonder why he didn't do this earlier, but whatever, let's get out of here, we can explore Joan Temple more at a later date,"

With a nod from Simba, they made their way back to the rope, but of course this wasn't going to be so easy, as a loud rattling bugle like sound that echoed throughout the temples that came from one of the open doors that was pure black, and then both looked at the door they predictably saw nothing, and when they turned back towards the rope, both of them now wanting to get out as fast as possible, but it was too late, as a big, winged shadow flew out of the blackness and picked up Simba with its talons before he could even scream and flew away into the other door, "SIMBA" Six screamed out as he chased after him.

Thanks to the light on his pip-boy, he was able to see where he was going while running as fast as he could after whatever took Simba, not paying attention to the stone statues and markings on the wall, or the various other things lying about in the temple, or anything that wasn't right in front of him. He was sprinting down stone stairs, with only the sounds of the wind telling him where they went, all the while the screams of Simba bounce off the walls, and all he could do was keep on running, until he eventually ran into a big, square room, and he saw the culprit, with Simba still in his talons. The kidnapper's talons were sharp and long, with the winged beast almost reaching his height, with a short beefy neck, with dark blue feathers all over him and big bulging eyes. But before he could do anything, another bird walked past him, this one is much more different than the other one, with long legs, being even taller than him, with much shorter but still very sharp talons, and her feather on her body was much lighter and bluer than the other one, with the ones near the back going past her legs, with the feathers being as black night and they curled into a delicate curl at the end of her black feathers. Her neck was long and thin, with her feathers on the back of her neck sticking out and overlapping with each other going all the way to her head, with her face being narrow and her eyes small that could pierce into your soul, with a golden ancient Torc around her neck with a big, red ruby in the center of it.

For a moment he thought he could fight his way out of this situation, but a quick search around the room quickly ended that idea, as many others of these birds were perched around the room. "So this is the creature you were telling me all about, I expected a lot of things, but a hairless ape was not one of them", her voice was calm and quiet, with her eyes analyzing Six coldly, but while she was calm, he was angry. "Let Simba go right this instance," he demanded, causing, what he assumes to be their leader, to roll her eyes at him, "it looks like he's also very rude as well, but unfortunately he will have to make do," she said, causing Six to boil in rage since he was standing right there. "Get off of me, or I will show you my roar, s-", before Simba could continue his threats, the leader intervened "Djimon, would you kindly hush him for me", and he nodded, he grabbed his mouth with his talon, forcing his mouth shut for his queen, causing Six to barlay hold in his scream of rage, knowing that it won't make this situation any better, and might make it worse.

"Thank you Djimon, now I can't him go just yet," she answered plainly, "and why is that", he replied with steam coming out of his mouth, "isn't obvious, if I let him go, then you would have no reason to help me," she replied coldly. "And you think kidnapping a child is going to make me want to help you," he replied, not phasing the leader, "I think it will, since if you don't cooperate with us, them your little friend here will never see the sun again," she threatened, and Six could tell she was dead serious, with Simba's eyes widening in fear.

Rage and hatred for this group began growing even bigger, "who do you think you are threatening to kill a child", he screamed out, still not phasing her for a second, "I don't think, I know, I'm Malika the Third, the queen of the Blue Cranes and you will do as I say if you want your friend back alive", she commanded. No matter how much he wanted to fight this queen, he knew he didn't have a chance of getting his friend back alive if he did, and he hated it, the feeling of not being in control of a situation was something he hated, the feeling of being captured, being forced to do something, with the constant reminder that if he refused he will lose something precious to him, whether it be a friend or a head, was a feeling he absolutely despised.

"Fine, I will do as you say, so what do you need me to do so I can get my friend back", for the moment he knew he had to play alone, already thinking of serval ideas he can pay her back for threatening a child. "Good, it seems you now understand, now give me that weapon you picked up", Six looked down at his pip-boy, and while hestant, he took the staff out and rolled it toward them, and with a nod from her, one of her servants flew from the perch and grabbed the staff and flew back up, "now is that all", he asked, causing the queen to snort, "not even close, but that shouldn't be an issue for you if you still want your friend back, but thats all I need you to do for today, we will meet in the Flowers Fields tomorrow, which lies to the west of here, and don't even think of telling the buffoon of a king Wukong about this if you want your friends limbs all attached", with one more threat they right passed Six, feeling like an idiot for not realizing sooner that they were the same birds that Wukong told him about, but it was too late to vocalize this thought, now just left standing in an empty room, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't worry Simba, you will be free before you even know it, I promise, I will not let another one of my companions down, and that is a promise I intend to keep", he made his way back towards the entrance, and climbed his way back out the hole, seeing the Blue cranes flying in the distance. Even though Malika warned him, he was still tempted to go back to Wukong and figure out what this war was about, since he has no doubt in his mind that the war has something to do with this, and he made a note in his head to ask the kidnappers about it when he met up with them, since he was not taking any chances with a life on a line, especially since he had other ways of finding his answers, but he knew that wasn't going to happen with just standing, so he made his way down the temple, and after checking his compass on his pip-boy, made his way west to get to the Flower Fields as soon as possible, determined to get his friend back no matter what.

**A/N: And that was Chapter Six everybody, the beginning of our first arc, now I will have to, unfortunately, tell you that updates are going to be less frequent, since school is only a week away for me, so I hope you will understand, but I will try my best to keep rolling in the updates. So what's going to happen to Simba, what do the Blue Cranes want from Six, what is this war that happened between the Baboons and Cranes all about, and what are the Blue Cranes motivation for all of this, find out in the next chapter of New Prideland, make sure you follow to find out when the next chapter is out, and please review and give me feedback so I can improve and give you guys even better content from me, and I hope to see you all later, so goodbye for now.**


	7. Old War Blues: Part 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter Seven and I hope you enjoy.**

The cold, freezing air swept into the jungle, with the booming thunder flashing in the night sky, with only the flickers of the flames giving Six heat in the lonely cave he took refuge in for the night. He ate silently, biting into his Gecko Meet with some Cram on the side and a bottle of Nuka-Cola by his side, it was no Sunset, but he didn't want to drink it all up, so Nuka would have to do for the night. It has been a long time since he spent the night alone, without anyone to talk to, reminding him of the first days when he first left Goodsprings, when he had to sleep in long since abandoned cars and buildings, barely having any caps to spend, honestly it makes him appreciate the days he spent with Eddie even more, even if all he could say was beeps and boops, it was just nice to have someone with him, it would not be long after that he would meet Boone and get him as another companion, sometimes he would think back and wonder what happened to them after he blacked out after his battle with the Legate and somehow ended up here, wondering what happened to Vegas, hoping that Arcade was somehow able to convince the NCR of leaving, however likely that was, since him and the Remnants were not too far behind him, so maybe Arcade was able to get the NCR out. But if he did then he wouldn't be too worried, he trusted him enough and he always thought that he was one of the most qualified individuals to lead Vegas into independence, since he actually knew how to reach those goals, which is a rarity for most leaders, and he already did make his unofficially second in command, telling Yes-Man that if something would ever happen to him, that Arcade would be his new boss, and he told Arcade all about Yes-Man and everything else he knew, so while he didn't know if Arcade was able to get the NCR out peacefully, he did have hope that everything worked out in the end, and sometimes the only thing you could do was hope.

But other then that, the only thing he could think of was Simba, who probably scared out of his mind, and while he doesn't admit it often, he was scared too, just hoping that whatever the Queen wants from him isn't too bad, and wondering what she wants from all of this, and why she wanted the staff, since the Blue Cranes can't use it, with his only guess being it was for revenge of some kind. But wondering wasn't going to give him any answers, so with a sigh he put his remaining Cola into his pip-boy, already finishing his Gecko and his Cram, and with thunder in the distance, he walked towards the far side of the cave and slept for the night, with his only thoughts being of Simba, hoping he was okay and the thunder still roaring in the distance.

The sun crept up into the sky, with the thunder long gone, the sun was able to once again shine her light down, waking Six up for another day. He got himself up, stretching his back and arms, determined to get his friend back, "don't worry Simba, you will be free before you know it", with those words of confidence running through his mind, he stepped out of the lonely cave and into the still wet jungle, with little drops of water bouncing off the leafs and falling into the grass below, but luckily he didn't have to worry about ruining anything since he has black, white lace boots on, making so he didn't have to worry about destroying any kind of shoes, and with that he started making his way to the Flower Plains.

Well the name didn't lie, the place was filled with all kinds of flowers, blue and red ones, tall and small, every single kind you could think of on this very flat land, with only the occasional tree, but so far he hasn't spotted any of the Blue Cranes left, but he wasn't too worried, since they were probably somewhere else in the Plains. Indeed they were, as after several minutes of walking through the frankly beautiful flowers, he saw several Blue Cranes going about their day, whether it be flying back from somewhere and adding more sticks to there and feeding there little babies, swimming in the beautiful, glistening lake, which was sitting right next to this little community of birds, teaching their kids how to fly, with one in particular showing a few kids how to land, with some other kids playing with each other, with one of them standing out to Six, since they had what looked like playing cards, playing a game of Goldfish, which only added to his suspicions even further, but he didn't have time to get a closer look with Simba's life on the line, so he hurried off in search of Malkia. It only took him a few minutes of searching to find her, she laying in a big bundle of twigs and sticks and a bunch of tiny leaves to make her more comfortable, with four giant ones tucked into the back of the nest, sticking right out, all of them blowing in the soft wind, with her bodyguard, Djimon, standing up straight and examining the surroundings, keeping an eye out for anyone that would approach the queen, with looking like she was in deep thought, but what caught Sim's attention was who was with them, or to be more specific, who wasn't with them.

Taking a deep breath, he walked up towards the queen, with Djimon quickly noticed him, and silently glared at as he walked towards his queen, who also noticed him as he walked up towards, and when he walked up towards them they just stared at him exceptionally, leaving Six rather confused. "Uh, what are you doing", he asked in confusion, causing her bodyguard to glare at him, "what is she doing, she's waiting for you to greet her in the proper fashion, if you even know what that is you maggot", his voice spilled with contempt when talking to the hairless ape, and it only took a second to know what the bird meant, and no matter how much he didn't want to do it, he had no choice, you he politely bowed to the queen, "good, so you do know some matters apparently" she said, causing Six to nearly scowl at her.

"Tell me where Simba is", he asked menacingly, causing the queen to sigh, "he was quite troublesome, he bited several of my people, so we had to put him somewhere far away, to make sure he doesn't anyone else", she said coldly, making him even more angrier, "where is he", he said once again, with bitterness slipping through his teeth, causing her to glare at him right back, "all you need to know is that he is fine, but if you keep pushing it, he might not be okay in a moment", she threatened, making him shut his mouth, reminding him that he couldn't do anything.

"Fine, so what do you want me to do for, your majesty", he said, nauseating him to call her majesty, making her smirk, "good, we are finally getting to the point of our little meeting, Chane would you kindly come over here", it was just like she was an entirely different person when addressing her subjects, like she was a mother talking to her children, in a caring tone, making him wonder how much that tone is the truth, and how much that if facade.

"Oh, I'm coming", shouted out someone with a chipper, soft tone, making Six look for the owner of the voice, and saw a young, smallish Blue Crane, who had very small feathers, with his wings not fully developed yet, with a very small beak, basically telling Six that this Chane isn't any older than a young teenager. "Hello Malkia, did my partner finally arrive", the young boy asked, making her give him a small smile, "yes dear child, your partner for this very important quest has arrived, Chane meet Six, your partner", the one bird looked up to Six with a big goofy grin on his face, "hello Mr. Six, it's a pleasure to meet ya, I can't tell ya how everyone here is so grateful for helping us, espellacy Ada, see's been having such a hard time, saying that there is no hope for us, but with you here, you can inspire hope in everyone, making them see that everything will just turn out fine, oh, I hope I'm not getting myself carried away, I kinda have a habit of talking a lot, so I hope you don't mind Mr. Six."

While Six could obviously tell he was a talker, he was secretly grateful for it, and he could tell the kid meant well, "hey it's fine alright, and I think we will get along just fine", he reassured him, making Chane sigh a breath of relief, but before he could go on talking more, the queen interrupted, "why I'm sure you will, but please do remember that you do have an important duty that you must attend to", she reminded them, "oh yes, oh yes, don't worry, we will have the twenty Swalikkas ready by the end of the day, don't you worry, come on partner, we have to get a moving", with that the young boy speed off into the jungle with Six sprinting right behind him, wondering why everyone always have to speed off without warning him.

"Alright here we are", Chane joyfully said, stopping, finally allowing Six to catch up, "y-your quite a speedy one aren't ya", he said between breathing heavily, causing Chane to laugh in embarrassment, "yeah sorry about that, sometimes I get so excited that I just rush off without really thinking you know." Once Six finally caught his breath he realized where they were, as only a few centimeters away was a big, giant canyon, with a stream of water going right through it, with various plants growing right near the stream, reminding him of Zion quite a bit. "So what do we need to get for your queen", he asked, trying not to shout not to sound bitter when he called her a queen, but luckily it worked, as Chane looked at him with wide eyes and a big smile, "well as you heard, we need to make twenty Swalikkas, and all of the ingredients are down there, and your going to help me get them, that's what Malkia told me anyway, so let's get down to it", he flew down into the canyon, making Six have to spend twenty minutes to find a way down there.

Once he got caught up to them, Chane had an embarrassing smile plastered on his face, "sorry about that, I guess I should've told you how to get down here shouldn't I", making Six just chuckle a little, "it's quite alright Chane, so what do we have to get down here", he asked, as while he did quite like the kid show far, he didn't have too much time to waste with Simba's current fate uncertain.

"Well first we need to get Dunbeetle Balls, then some very long leaves that grow near the river, some strange black liquid that comes from the walls, then there is some white dust in some of the caves we need, then you just let me combine them all and then we're done, simple as that", he said joyful, not notching the concern looked Six had when hearing about some of the ingredients, particularly about the black liquid, but he decided to ask him more about it once they reach that step, "okay then Chane, let's get to work."

The sun beating down on Six and Chane as they search the ground tirelessly, picking each one up and putting them in Six's pip-boy so none of them roll away from the duo, all the while chatting to fill the void of noise other than the rushing water, "so Chane, how did you know about my pip-boy when I pulled it out, I'm assuming that this was the first time you ever saw one", while yes Chane also did find it very cool, like Simba when he showed it to him, he wasn't surprised either. "Oh well, that's one of the reasons why you are here with me, Malkia told me all about how you can put in and out things from there no matter the size, and I couldn't wait to see it myself", he said happily, not notching the dangerous look on Six's face, "do you know how she got that information", he asked, making Chane confused, "what do you mean, Malkia said you showed it to her when you retried that-", suddenly he looked down, clutching his teeth, but before Six could ask what was wrong, he snapped out of it and looked at him with the same, that didn't quite reach his eyes this time around, "weapon when you volunteered to get it for her."

Of course, why wouldn't he be surprised that she lies to her subjects, he was tempted to tell him the truth, but decided to keep his mouth shut for now, and thinking back it makes perfect sense that she saw with him literally the staff out, but he can yell at himself later, "yeah, yeah, I guess I just didn't remember, how odd for me to forget something about something so simple am I right", he chuckled nervously, making Chane suspicious but he just decided to let it go.

The balls were bouncy and very small, made of dirt and other things found on the ground, and one by one they were absorbed into the pip-boy, now starting to pluck the leaves off from the plants, once again the two chatting with each other.

"So Chane you said something earlier about one of your friends losing all hope or something like that", he asked with curiosity, generally wanting to know if this has to do with the war in the past, and Chane's expression from cheerfulness to somberness made Six think that he was right, "yeah, ever since the war ended a couple of years ago, she started not going out much and stopped hanging out with me, she just started isolating herself from the rest of the world, and it seemed like no matter what, she wouldn't get better, but with you here, that shouldn't be a problem anymore", he said the last part cheerfully, and Six didn't want to ruin the moment, so he once again decided to remain silent.

With all of the leaves plucked the next step was to collect the black liquid that supposedly comes from the canyons walls, "so what is this stuff anyway", Six asked as they approached the canyon wall, "well I'm not sure myself, some say it is the blood of the canyon, others say its corruption taken form, that its the remains of evil spirits, but if you ask me that's just hogwash, but what I do know for certain is that they are needed to make Swalikkas, so what we need to do is smash parts of the wall open, and when it starts coming out we will use some of those bottles you mentioned earlier to contain them, and we need around ten and then we are done", he chirped.

With some help from Six by grabbing a big rock and chucking at the wall with it, the strange ooze slither down the wall like blood from a wound, trickling down to the river, so before it would stop Six opened one of his empty Sunset bottles to the wound and let it do the rest as it slowly filled up, wishing that it would hurry up so his knees would stop aching from bending down for so long, and after twenty minutes of his knees begging for relief, they finally did when the last bottle got used.

"Alright that was the last one", he informed Chane, making him smile once again, "good, so all we have left is some of that white dust and then we're good to go, and luckily I see a cave right over there", he pointed with his feathers to a cave that wasn't too far from them, "alright let's go then", he said without hesitation, to him the only thing that could go wrong was if there was another ghost Yau Giua he would have to face and he doubted it. The cave let out cold air coming from within with the cave itself being pitch black with Six barlay able to get a good look inside of it, making him slightly nervous, "uh Chane, are you sure it's a good idea to be searching in this one, it looks like it could cave in at any moment", and indeed it did as he could hear the soft sounds of pebbles dropping onto the ground constantly. But Chane just brushed it off, "don't worry, I've been in these caves before and nothing has ever happened, so you have nothing to be worried about kay", he said trying to reassure him, but it was Chane that Six was worried about getting hurt more than himself.

The pip-boy light shined down into the tunnels as they got deeper and deeper with the walls tight, only giving Six and Chane barely enough room to walk together with bumping into each other, with drips and drops of water falling down from the ceiling down to the cave floor, there sound echoing through the tunnels with only Six and Chane's voice to give the cave any other sound. "So, not to be rude or anything, but why did the queen specifically ask you to accompany me", he asked as politely as possible which luckily worked as the small laughed a little, "well you see I'm the best at making this kind of stuff, it's what I do, ever since I was a young lad I was always interested in combining stuff if you will, and see what happened, sometimes it would be various herbs, other times rock, food that dad would bring home you know, sometimes those experiments did have some, uh, expolish results, but even no matter how much I would accendiantly destroy various nest, Malika would always console me and play with me and the other children when she had the time of coarse, but she has been doing less often with all the events that are going to be happening and there is a lot on her shoulders right now, so I can't thank you enough for helping her and us with this project, it means alot to me", he said in pure hope, the kind of hope that while things seem bad now, it's going to get better before you know it, and SIx didn't want to ruin that for him, as the queen he described did not at all sound like the same person to kidnap a child, making him wonder even more what half of her is true, the one her subjets are telling him, or the one he is experiancing, or maybe a combination of both, but even then he didn't care, as she still kidnapped his friend, and that's all he cared about at the moment.

They traveled deeper still in the cave, with green moss growing on the ground, bugs crawling on the walls and worms going into the dirt beneath their feet, with no sign of the dust anywhere, "Chane are you sure it's in here", Six asked, not wanting to travel to deep as the cave already looked unstable, but Chane just brushed it off, "don't worry it is, im sure of it, I've been in these caves plenty of times and usually the dust is near the end of the cave, and this one can't go on for much longer, so it will be soon when we encounter it, trust me", he replied cheerfully.

After several more minutes of walking down the cave, the white dust glowed in its spot, calling out for someone to take it, to not let it stay there in the dark and murky cave, forever forgotten, and its wish was granted when an old, brown leather bag scooped it up and sucked into a world filled with numbers and equations giving out orders to the machine it was now in, all thanks to its savors, which was a human and a crane. "All done, we have everything we need", Chane chirped out excitedly, making Six confused, "but wait, don't we need more of this stuff", he asked, making Chane shake his head, "nope, this should be enough, now all we have to do is put all of them together and we are done."

Six was relieved, happy to know that he was done with this task, knowing full well that the queen is going to use him of all of his worth, hoping that he won't be forced to do something that he would regret like so many other things in his life, and also like anything else in his life, a task that should be simple ends more complicated than it needs to be, with this complication being a loud monstrous roar that echoed throughout the cave system. "What was that", Six yelled out to Chane, hoping that he might have some idea what was going on, as he was sure that cave-ins don't make roars when caving in, "no, I never heard anything like this in any of the caves I been in", the ground started to shake violently beneath the two, with the ground starting to crack apart as the sound got louder and louder, like something was charging at them with full speed. "MOVE", Six shouted out as he jumped towards Chane and pushed him away as the ground finally broke with a giant, reddish-brown oval ripped right through it and right into the ceiling, both of them only able to watch as its body continued to slither its way from the ground to the ceiling, it kept going on and on, whatever this thing was, it was long, very long, and finally it stopped, with both of them only able to get a brief glimpse of its stubby tail at the end, and as soon as it ended they did the smart thing and ran as fast as possible towards the exit, not doubting for a moment that it would circle back around to eat its lunch.

Their feet and wings went into overtime mode, with the sounds of the beast only just above them letting them know full well they would be its next meal if their feet and wings falter for even a second would be their death sentence.

But the nightmare seemed to be near its end as the light in the distance guided them to safety, so with all their energy they went for it and ended up on the other side with the light telling them they were now save and they could finally catch there breath as sweat poured on to the ground with their faces hot red, but they learned quickly that safety was merely an illusion as the roar from the beast informed them as they saw prapple itself from the canyon wall with its jaws wide open, with iits sharp teeth filed with dirt and clay with the teeth themselves being an ugly yellow with patches of white on them, with its eyes nowhere in sight.

Whether it was Six'a adliran or his reflexes, it didn't matter to him as once again he was able to push Chane away, saving both of them as the beast went right through the ground, this time they wasted no time of getting away from it as soon as possible when they had the chance. But the thing was persistent as it came up right in front of them and tried to eat them again, but they got and were able to dodge, at that moment Six knew this thing wasn't going to let off, so he pulled out Marie and loaded it with armor piercing bullets, as he knew this thing wasn't going to go down easily. "Chane run, I will catch up with you later", he yelled out, knowing that this thing was going to pop right back up any second now. "No, I am not going to leave you down here", he yelled back at him, "don't worry, I have been in worse situations, I will be fine, just get out of here when you can", even though he hated it, flying away like a coward, he knew Six was right, no matter how much he hated, so hesitantly he flew up over the canyon leaving Six to defend for himself.

The monster jumped up out of the ground behind him, trying to catch its prey by surprise, but Six quickly jumped out of the way and unloaded his bullets into the beast. Squirts of blood poured out of the beast, but if it was in pain it didn't show it, as it was like a poke to it. It went back underground and he reloaded his pistol, studying his surroundings, trying to see if he could find where it would strike next, with the sounds of its slithing right underneath him not giving him any clue, as he knew that whatever this thing was, it was smart.

Chane was up in the air looking down into the canyon as Six continued to dodge and fire more shots at the beast, but they were barely doing anything and he couldn't dodge forever and Chane kept thinking up ideas of what he could do to help, but every single one of them were probably just going to get them both killed at the end, but then he got an idea that just might work, so he swooped right back down to Six. "I thought I told you to leave", he shouted at him, "I have a plan, I need you to give me your pip-boy", he shouted back, "lookout" Six pushed him out of the way as the beast emerged right under them and went back into the ground, preparing for its next attack. Six looked back at Chane, "do you even know how to use", he asked, getting quite frustrated with the whole situation, "just give it to me quick, I have an idea to defeat that thing", he shouted back, making Six grumble, knowing that this was his best chance of making it out of this in one piece. He took the pip-boy off of his arm and Chane hold on to it with his talons, "go, if you have a plan then do it", he yelled at him, Chane quickly flew back onto the grass and started flipping through the pip-boy while Six continued to dodge and shoot, dodge and shoot, dodge and shoot like a routine, but each roll took more and more energy out of him, with his only hope being Chane.

He continued trying to find the items he needed, desperately searching, until he finally found the ingredients, quickly he got some balls, leafs, black liquid and white dust and started performing his magic, he split the ball in half, took one part of it and poured the liquid inside of it, and put some of the dust in the other and put them both together and tied them with the leaf, and he waited for the beast to come out, and when its massive form came up from the deep, dark ground, he shook the ball as hard as he could and threw at the beast, and when it hit it, the small little ball like object released a giant fumming exploasion that was as powerfully as ten sticks of dynamite, stunning the beast. "RUN" Chane shouted from safety, and Six wasn't hesitant to run for it, with the giant worm like creature still dazed and Six ran as fast as the Road Runner.

His escape was so close down, he was almost up the ramp leading out of the canyon, but if one was sure, is that the worm wasn't going to go down that easily, as once it got out of its dase, it went back underground and charged towards the ramp and rammed into it, making the whole thing sake with Six desperately trying to catch his balance, and he almost fell when he took one wrong step and almost falled right back into the canyon, but his luck saved him again when he was able to manage to grab the very edge and was barely able to pull himself up, with Chane sighing a breath of relief, and Six quickly got back up on his feet and sprited towards the top, and the green grass beneath his feet told him he was okay, but he didn't want to take any chance of that thing somehow making its way up to them, "RUN", he yelled at Chane, who with the pip-boy in his talons, flew after him, leaving the beast to roar in anger alone in the canyon.

With large young trees surrounding them and them not hearing the beast in the while gave them comfort that they got away from it, allowing them to finally smile, espellcay Chane, "how, I can't believe we just did that, for a second I thought we were both going to die, but we didn't, whooo, I never felt a rush like that before, it was so, so cool, can we do it again", Chane asked with all of the excitement of a nine year old on Christmas, which just made Six laughed even harder, "maybe another time, do you still have enough of those ingredients to make more of those thing", he asked, not remembering the rather confusing name for them, "yep, I just grabbed a little extra supplies just in case, and I am gladder than ever that we did, so come on, Malkia is waiting for us to return to her, and I can't wait to tell her the exciting adventure we just went on, so come on."

Chane sped away to get to the queen as quickly as possible, just making Six roll his eyes in amusement, as even the thought that he just helped her wasn't going to put him down, not completely realizing that he is giving her essentially giving her grenades that are even more powerful than regular grenades, but with that not so good thought being not in his head right now, he happily ran after the little guy, once again wondering why everyone wants to take off without him.

**A/N: And that was Chapter Seven, the second part of the first arc and I hope all of you enjoyed. Now like I said in the last chapter, school for me only a few days away, so updates are going to be less frequent, I will try to get one out once a week but I can't promise anything, but I can promise at the very least that there will be a chapter once a month, I can at least promise you that.**

**Now that your done reading the chapter, would you kindly leave a review for this chapter, it can be positive or negative, I would appreciate very much, and if you want to see more then would you kindly press the follow button on the top right corner** **of your screen, and I hope all of you have a good day now and take care.**


	8. Old War Blues: Part 3

**A/N: Here's Old War Blues Part 3, and I hope you enjoy.**

The way back to the kingdom was a peaceful one, no danger, no need to rush and just being able to smell the roses was a rarity for Six, a rarity that when given the opportunity, he would always take it, and having a companion by his side always makes it even better. The young Blue Crane was flying from tree to tree, excited to let his queen know that he completed his assignment with flying colors, minus the whole almost getting alive thing, but he could leave some details out of it.

It only took them a few more minutes before they finally returned to the small kingdom, with all of them minding their own business, with most of them taking care of their young. With one exception as when they got to the throne, the queen wasn't there, making Six rather confused and a little worried. "Huh, Chane do you have any idea where she is", he asked with Chane nodding, "she is probably playing with the young again near the pound, come on I will show you", he said as he flew off with Six walking right behind him. The sun started to make its way for the moon to rise up, but even then her light still made the water sparkle with joy, happy it could look good for its five guests, four of them cheering and playing around with each other, with the must larger one looking over them with a caring smile on her face, occasional getting sucked into the games as well, but she was happy enough just observation some of her subjects smile with such big, innocent eyes, making her wish that she could go back to those days, but she knew that she had a responsibility that could not be ignored.

When Chane mentioned to him about how she would sometimes play with the children when she would get the chance, he honestly thought he was exaggerating, having a hard time believing that someone that didn't have any problem kidnapping a child and holding them hostage would have a big enough of a heart to play with children and enjoy it as well, but he saw stranger things in his time, and knows that there is usually more to a person than what meets the eye at first glance. Six forced a cough to get her attention, as while it was cute, he didn't have all day watching children. The queen looked at them with shock, then embarrassment, she said something to the children which both of them couldn't hear and she flew up right in front of them, shaking off the water from her feathers which made quite wet with pound water, and he was not amused.

"Did you get our little task done", she asked with her usually cold voice, but Chane didn't seem to mind, "yep we got them all here", Six took the bombs out of his pip-boy and showed them the queen, who inspected them, and then nodded in approval, "good work you two, Chane, take these to the Hergies and then you may go back to your nest", she said, making Chane feel a little bit sad, "b-but my queen, surely you will need my services again, don't you", he asked with desperation in his tone, and the queen gave him a soft, resuaring smile, "im sure I will need your skills again in the near future Chane, and I think it's getting close to your bedtime", she said in a soft motherly tone making Chane's frown turn upside down, "thank you my queen, truly, I will not disappoint you in my next task, uh, Six thank you for all of your help, I hope to see you again soon."

With that he flew back to his nest in the distance, leaving only Six and the queen by themselves with the children in the pond paying no mind to them. "Good work, from what it sounds everything went smoothly,'' she said. Six nodded, not wanting to tell her about the giant worm, "yep everything went fine, so can I grab Simba and leave now please", he asked rudely, even though he knew it wasn't likely, but he could still hope, and those hopes disappeared into the wind with one simply word, "no." Six sighed, "okay then, can I at least see him please", he asked, wanting to make sure his little friend was okay, but she also shot that down, "no, not until you complete all the tasks I need you to do, then you can leave, and right now I don't need you to do anything else today so you should probably find a place to sleep for the night, now if you excuse me the children can be quite impatient and they don't like me away for too long", with a sudden turn she walked back towards the pound, but Six still had one more question for her, "wait, can't you just let me sleep around here, you know borrow one of your many nests", he asked, not wanting to have to look for another cave again, making the queen turned to him with a glare, "while I might have given you the privilege to come here, I did not say you could sleep here, no outsiders are allowed to stay the night and I won't give you any special treatment just because you are working with me, you don't even think about unless you never want to see your friend again, it's your choice."

With an air of snootiness all around her, she continued to make her way towards the pound, leaving Six to scowl at her, absolutely hating that she has the audacity to say that allowing him to be here was a privilege of any sort, but he decided to say nothing, not wanting to start anything, so with the sun slowly descending, he made his way out of the kingdom and back into the jungle to find a temporary place of rest.

Moonlight shined down onto the jungle, with some animal sleeping and other hunting for their food, with one of them drinking Sunset and cooking some Gecko meat, all alone for the night once again, eating in silence.

His teeth chewed the fresh cook meat in his mouth as his mind started drifting back to the past like it does so often when he his alone, back to the days of exploring, remembering when he ran into that destroyed, half emerged car when he was making his way towards Novac with Bloat Flies swarming all over it, it only took him a few bullets to put them down, remembering how many Cells there were in the trunk of the car, he always wished he ran into a functioning car in his travels, he had a basic idea of how to drive, would've been useful to store items and get around faster, his Father told him how the Chosen One had a HighwayMan, remembering how his dad always told him about his and the Vault Dweller's adventures and how the kind of impact they left on the wasteland, sometimes he would wonder what came of them after everything was over, he would also wonder what happened to the HighwayMan and whether or not if it is still out there, alone and forgotten.

The last of the meat went down into his stomach, and now with the bottle empty he put it right beside him and went over to his campfire, and all it took was one blow of air to put it out, allowing Six to enter a dreamless sleep.

Like every day, the sun rose up in the sky once again, but Six was already up, ready for the day, anxious of what the queen has next in store for him, but he wasn't going to waste any more time thinking about as he set off immediately. The walk was much quicker than the last couple of times, since he has started to get an idea of where everything is and what is the fastest way to get there, and once again everyone was minding their own business which was starting to make him wonder why exactly, while he wasn't someone that craved attention, with how many times the queen said that they don't many outsiders, he would at least expect someone would take notice that a bipedal creature was just walking around there little kingdom, but at the same time he was also grateful that he wasn't drawing too much attention to himself, not really in the mood to answer any questions.

The queen was once again laying on her throne with her bodyguard right by her side. He walked up to her with his arms crossed, "so what is my next assignment", he asked with bitterness in his voice. "Your next assignment is to help Auni place the Swakilkilas around the temple that you first met us in, he is already there waiting for you, so I recommend that you get there as soon as possible, while he is quite patient even he has his limits." Though while he would usually not hesitate to get away from the child kidnapper as soon as possible, he started to realize exactly what he brought the Blue Cranes and needed to ask her something, even if he already knew what she is going to tell him, "about these things that I brought you, what are you using them for exactly", he asked in concern, but Malika just brushed him off, "they are none of your business, unless you want to see the severed paw of your friend, I recommend you start to make your way towards the temple", she threatened with Six barely controlling himself not to punch her in the face, but he kept it in, and with one last glare he made his way back towards the temple.

The vines hung low from the trees with the leaves licking his skin as he walked towards the ancient mysterious structure that sat in the jungle with old rotting moss coming out of its cracks, with Auni looking around and examining the structure, and Six walked towards him.

Auni was a short, stubby Blue Crane with very dark blue feather and a very short black tail at the end, with his beak also short and flat with his face looking like it was squished together, and he had three long feathers sticking out on the top of his head.

"Uh, hello there, I'm supposed to help you", he asked, surprising Auni, making him jump up into the air, but quickly calmed down when he realized who the man was. "O-oh hello there, I'm guessing you're my partner for this little expedition", he asked with his soft quiet voice, "yep I am, sorry that I sneaked up on you there", he responded, "i-its fine, I get scared easily anyway, so don't worry about it, I'm assuming that you know why we are here."

Six nodded his head, "we are supposed to place those Swakilkilas all over the temple, correct", he responded, "yep, we just gotta put them all over the ancient temple that was a huge part of our history and totally be fine with it", he said sarcastically. Six, curious as ever, wanted to know more about this temple, "how is this structure connected to your history", he genuinely asked, making Aniu head pop up with excitement and wonder, "y-you actually want to know our history and our tradition and everything else", he asked quietly, making Six nodded his head, "yeah sure, why not, we are probably going to be here for a few hours and I am interested in this place, so if it doesn't bother you will be more then-" Aniu interrupted him with a big hug, he kept repeating thank you over and over again. "Hey calm down their buddy, I don't want my shirt ruin alright", he said, as while he isn't against hugging, he is against it when the other person could tear up his shirt, Spellacy if it's his only shirt. Aniu quickly calmed down and letted go of him and looked to the side in embarrassment, "s-sorry, it's just been a long time since someone actually wanted to learn about our history, buts that going to take a while, so how about I tell you more when we get into the temple", he suggested, which is what Six said only a few moments ago, but he decided not to say anything as they made their way back into the temple, using the front door this time that was literally wide open, which surprised Six as he thought the only opening was at the very top, leaving him silently embarrassed that he didn't check, but he quickly decided not to voice those thoughts.

When they both got inside they saw a big giant fountain-like structure with old and now dead vines hanging off of it, with old decaying nests all around it. "What is that", Six asked with curiosity, "oh, that's where all the children are born for the royal family, its customary that, when the queen is ready to give birth to the next heir, a chosen few are selected by the queen to witness the event of the queen giving birth to the next heir in the sacred spot, which is the giant structure right in front of us, to witness such an event is considered to be a great honor."

"Well why do they do it in this spot in particularly ", he asked Aniu, "well it is said the Blue Crane, my species, was first born in the sacred spot, I won't go into the details, but the one down is that one day a Swan and a blue, mystical butterfly met in this temple and mated making a giant blue and black spotted egg to appear, and a new species was born when the first ten Blue Cranes came out of the egg, so is was then tradition that the royally family births happen here, to honor our creators."

The explanation was frankly weird to Six and left him with a lot of questions, but most religious traditions had that effect on him, but he never complained, realizing that he just doesn't get this stuff and move on with his life, still if he would have to say anything is that it is interesting.

Aniu explained to Six that their main job is to put the bombs around the temple and that the queen wants it to be done today, which Six already assumed was the case, so they started working on it. With one final hit of his pickaxe, the wall finally had a hole big enough, but also small enough for one of the bombs to stay in there, all the while Aniu was winching, knowing that they had fifteen more to go. Six carefully grabbed one of the bombs from Aniu feathers and placed it into the wall, and after making sure it would stay there, he brushed his hands to get rid of gravel and the dust off of his hands, "and there we go, another one done, so Aniu", "huh, what, o-oh sorry, must have spaced out there, so what do you want to ask", he responded nervously, "well, I was wondering, and if you don't want to tell me that's fine I get it, but I was wondering about this war that I keep hearing about."

Aniu notably winched when he mentioned the old war, "hey, if you don't want to talk about i-", but Aniu interrupted him, "no-no, its fine, you just surprised me that's all, anyway while it isn't a pleasant subject for us to talk about, but I have no problem talking about it if it's for the purpose of education, but it will take a while, so I suggest that we do it while we are working, if that's okay with you of course", he suggested politely, which Six agreed to, "makes sense, okay then let's do this."

Several years ago the Blue Cranes lived in Joan Temple in harmony and peace, children were flying everywhere, having more than enough space to flap their wings in and out of the temple, the walls were colorful, with light coming in and shining a beautiful yellow light into the temple making the temple shine. The temple itself seemed to be never-ending, with more than enough rooms to house every single Blue Crane with a comfortable nest to sleep on, with some even having special structures in them from long ago, with royal family having specific, spacious and heavily furnished rooms. There were even special events and various entertainment, like the old stage room where plays would take place once a week with excellent writer crafting engrossing and heartfelt stories for every Blue Crane to see. Even in the stormiest and coldest of winters, food was even close to being a problem, as the food was more than abundant, with whole rooms just being dedicated to storing the massive amounts of food we had. It was absolute paradise, and not only that, but the queen just got laid an egg, meaning that we had a new heir to the throne, and the flock could only hope that she would just be as great at ruling like her parents were. But all good things have to come to an end at some point, and that point came with a fire. One fateful night a powerful storm was brewing in the sky, everyone stayed in their homes or went underground in fear of being swept away in the wind, trees were crashing down onto the ground, rocks were flying everywhere, it started to feel like it wasn't going to stop, but after several minutes of the chaos the storm started to calm down, as for a little bit it was peaceful, the wind stopped howling the cloud started going back to their normal white fluffiness and everything seemed to go back to normal, but then it happened, The Great Flame appeared.

It was an absolute massacre, The Great Flame spreaded so quickly that the various people living in the jungle barely had anytime to get out of its oncoming wrath as there homes burnt away into nothing but ash, at the time it seemed like the end of the world. No one knows for sure how The Great Flame sparked, some say it was the wrath of the gods, furious at there dispelpicals argonnacne and realized The Great Fire as punishment, others say it was a single lightning strike that made the flame, but whatever it was, it still didn't change the fact that all it did was leave a trail of the dead in its wake.

However it happened The Great Flame finally died out, in the following days their many funerals that needed to be had, some tried to find a new place to call home in the parts of the jungle that were lucky enough to be untouched by the flames, others tried to rebuild their homes from the ash, but all of them, no matter how small or big, prey or predator, they all shared one single problem, food. Prey barely had anything to eat, with most of the fruits and vegetables they used to snack on now being nothing but dust, and predators can't ash, and one of the biggest victims of this was the Baboons. Before the flame sparked the Baboons were easily one of the most thriving species that lived in the jungle with all of the food they had at their disposal, and because of that had a lot of mouths to feed, but with those food sources being burned down and their high population they knew it was only going to be a matter of time before they starved if they didn't find a solution soon. Only a couple of days after they set off further into the jungle in there search for enough to fill their ever increasing hunger, at first they were filled with hope, but as the days went on and the growls became louder and louder with each passing day, that hope slowly diminished to only a single flicker.

But soon there hope was restored when they heard about the Blue Cranes and how they were thriving just like how they were in a past that seemed so long ago, but what did restore was hope was when they heard that they had a big stockpile of food in this temple that they lived in, and once they figured out where it was, they headed towards it immediately, knowing in there hearts that they finally found there salvation.

But sometimes the heart is wrong, when they finally got to the temple they asked for some food from them, but they refused, saying that they don't give to outsiders, then they explained what happened, saying that they were one of the victims of The Great Flame, but they still refused, telling them that hadn't changed anything and that they also have mouths to feed as well and just because they have some extras doesn't mean that they have to give it to them. The king of the Baboons, Kulong the Second started getting desperate, he tried to bargain with them, figure out some sort of deal, no luck, he then tried saying that whatever they were willing to give, they would give back double, trying to tell them that borrowing from them would only be a temporary measure until either their land grows back or they find a, also didn't work.

It went on for a while, Kulong trying to find some sort of agreement, but they always refused, and that hope they used to have started to flicker away into nothingness, but Kulong was different as his hope started to twist and turn, starting to form into a disease that plagues many at some point in their lives, and that disease was called desperation.

The disease grew stronger and stronger with each offer that was refused, and that disease started overtaking Kulong until the disease overtook him enough that he was willing to do one of the most dishonorable things a king of the Baboons could do, something that was seen as an act of weakness, he got on his knees and begged the Blue Cranes to share with them their food. The Baboons were speechless, shocked that their king would resort to begging like a coward, while the Blue Cranes just laughed.

Even with Kulong begging on the floor they still refused and told them that if they didn't leave at that moment they will attack them, and Kulong was tempted to take their offer but he knew that his people don't have the strength, so with their tails between their legs they left.

With their only hope of getting enough food for all of them they tried searching for their food on trees, but even with a whole day of searching, their findings were not even close of filling even half of their rumbling stomachs. Desperation once again started to fill their minds, knowing that it was only going to be a matter of time before they lose another Baboon, but on one single day, hope flickered again when Kulong son was finally born under a great green tree, the Baboons were all crowded around their king and queen, wondering what their new prince would be called, and Queen Jula uttered one single word, Wukong.

Unfortunately desperation once again festered in there minds when they realized that they had another mouth to feed. It only got worse from there, with the little food they could find the king ordered that most of it would go to there young with only the adults being given the scraps. At first many agreed to this decision, thinking that it would only be a matter of time before they could a place that could support all of them, but with each passing day and nights desperation started setting in what used to be there once full stomach which growled louder and louder growing more hungry as the scraps were barely giving it any substances and that desperation that was growing finally came ahead when some of them stole food from their children just to get a bite of fruits and vegetables.

The king was disgusted with these people and promptly banished them from his moving kingdom, but he himself was becoming more desperate as his wife started to become weaker, with her even starting to have a hard walking with how much energy she still had in her with people being able to see her rib cage.

Before the king even knew it his wife collapsed while they were walking, still searching for a land to call their own, the king rushed to her side as her body finally gave out, and on that day, the queen took her last breath with her loving husband crying soft tears for her.

They buried her body under a great tree with them carving into the tree an angel. There were much grief and morning that day, with the king making a vow in his wife's honor, he vowed that he would make sure his kingdom would get through this dark time no matter the cost, determined to make sure his kingdom would survive, so he told his kingdom that they would head back to Joan Temple once more.

His people were confused, remembering how he begged on the ground, with some even starting to doubt his leadership, but Kulong didn't care about the whispers and the doubting of his rulership, but Kulong didn't care about the whispers or the rumors, no, all he cared about was that his kingdom would survive.

It took several more days of walking and starving before they finally made it back to the temple and the king marched up the steps with the Blue Cranes staring at him from above. The starving king walked up towards the temple and Queen Lulong walked out in all of her glory, her feathers shined from the light, her smooth black feather was all curled up in balls, her golden tiara with several embedded emeralds sparkled with her rare silver feathers near her neck reflecting the light back towards the temple, all the while her sharp blue eyes stared at Kulongs shadow eyes filled with tiredness with his cheeks still puffy from all the tear he has wepted.

The queen demanded the monkey king to explain himself why he would come all the way back to there beloved temple when they already told them no, and Kulong told them everything, how they were starving to death and the various struggles they had to go through, eventually leading to him telling her how his wife has passed away.

After he told her all that he once again begged for food, hoping that now that they would take pity on them and give them some of their food, and while Queen Lulong sympathise with the king and there struggles greatly, she still refused, telling them that while they do have a lot of extra food in storage it doesn't change the fact that it is their food and they are the only ones that can eat and them alone since they own it. Once she said that Kulongs heart shattered into millions of pieces, but that hopelessness soon turned to anger, and a deep raging fire was unleashed inside of him. He yelled and screamed at her, calling her selfish for hoarding all the food for themselves and started to demand that they give them food if they had a working heart, but his yelling and screaming didn't phase her at all, and with a cold calm tone told him to get out and that they have nothing more to discuss, and with that one sentence Kulong finally snapped and took out his legendary staff that has been passed down from generation to generation, that same one that they used to defeat Tick Tock all those years ago and with absolutely fury jumped up and hit the back of her head with it and with that single strike a raging battle was started, a battle that is now known as the Massacre of Joan.

Filled with hunger the Baboons fought there way inside the temple fight every Blue Crane they came across with the king and queen still in combat with each other, walls were smashed open, structure were destroyed with even some of the ceiling coming apart near the end of the battle with the corpses of the once-thriving Blue Cranes now littering the floors with broken necks with the Baboons standing over them, with only the children being spared from there wraith.

The King and the Queen were fighting at the top, with both of them being tired and exhausted, with deep scratch marks all over Kulongs body and buries all all over the queens face with a black eye, but both of them were unwilling to back down, knowing that their species would be no more if they gave up, so with only a few breaths to spare they got right back into it with Kulongs staff ready to spill more blood.

But the queen eventually got the upper hand when she got a lucky hit on Kulongs right eye, making him scream in pain as his vision got blurry and blood just pouring out of once was his right eye, with the only thing he could do was cover it.

The queen didn't hesitate to take advantage, quickly running up to him and kicked him right to the ground with his staff rolling away as the queen stared at him from above.

Kulong felt like his head was spinning around in circles with him trying to get back up but the leg of the queen swiftly pushed him down right back this time making sure he wouldn't get back up so quickly.

For a brief moment everything was silent and stiff, no one moving, just peace and Kulong wanted it to stay that way forever, no more struggles or regrets, just peace, and quiet. But he knew as a king he had a job to do and he realized that his staff was close to him and with all of his might he reached out and tried to grab it, his arm aching being pulled to the max and he was barely able to hold onto it as just when he was able to grab it the queen flew up into the sky. With her talons holding on to his tail as tightly as possible leaving deep marks into his tail. With him all the way up to the sky and was intending to drop him far enough until he becomes nothing more than a puddle of blood on the ground but with one single swing from Kulongs staff turned that all around with him now being on top of her as they fall right back down crashing through the top of the ceiling with Kulongs staff going right through the queen's skull killing her instancentaly with Kulong not notching her daughter watching in the corner with now tears pouring out of her eyes as she flew away as fast as she could

While Kulong didn't die from the fall his two legs snapped and it was only a few seconds after the fall that he fell down onto the floor in deep pain but luckily at that point most of the Blue Cranes were with all of the children flying away in fear.

The once starving Baboons now had their stomachs filled with food while the king was resting from the battle, temporarily staying at the now crumbling temple as they could now eat to their heart's content while also storing it in straw baskets to carry it with them when they go back and find a new place to live. While the Baboons could now finally rest after all they have been through the remnants of the Blue Cranes also tried to find a new place to live under the leadership of the now orphan princess who knew that no matter how much she was afraid and wanted to cry she needed to stay strong for the other to rebuild their home and eventually avenge their parents whatever it takes.

After a few weeks of getting their energy back and Kulong now finally getting back the ability to walk again they walked back into the jungle with all the food they could carry to find a new home and after a few weeks they did with huge trees and long vines with plenty of food all around them with the Blue Cranes finding a place to live near the river with the princess leading the other children to build a new community for themselves with the princess later declaring herself queen, promising her subjects that they will get their revenge one day.

The last bomb was put into the temple wall right when the story finished with Six not knowing what to think, "so that is our history with the Baboons, so I think you know this temple is so important to our past", he explained to Six who now had an idea of why the queen wanted these in the temple and having a better idea of why she wanted the staff.

"Yeah that was something all right, how about we just get going, I'm feeling very tired right now", "I understand, even just telling the story takes a lot of energy out of me, so let's get going,'' with that they left the temple, but not before Six looked back at it, and with a sad look on his face they both left.

**A/N: And that was Chapter eight and part three of the Old War Blues arc, I hoped you enjoy and tell me what you thought about the backstory of the Baboons and the Blue Cranes, did you enjoy it, did you hate it, tell me in a review or email me. I'm sorry this came out late, I thought I would have enough time to finish this and get it published before Friday, but I hope it was worth the wait. So I hope you have a good rest of the day and I will see you in the next chapter, so goodbye.**


	9. Old War Blues: Part 4

**A/N: Here is Old War Blues Part 4 and I hope you enjoy.**

Once again Six was making his way back to the kingdom, now armed with there history with the Baboons and there hour-long war, reminding him once again that no matter how much old cartoons tell you, there is usually no clear good or bad guy, espellacy when your talking about warm and while he got some better ideas of what the whole point of this is, he still just wanted to grab Simba and go, hoping that the next one is going to be the last.

The Blue Cranes were flying in the sky, dive-bombing into the ocean and coming right back out with some fish, making Six briefly wonder if fish are also sentient in whatever this strange place is, but he quickly decided that he really doesn't care at the moment, and honestly he wouldn't be surprised if they were. Finally, Aniu and Six reached the queen's throne with the bird herself laying in it, observing them as they come closer and closer with Djimon once again right by her side.

Aniu bowed to the queen, "greetings, I'm happy to report that the bombs are in place to destroy our sacred temple", he told her, giving her a small smile on her face, "thank you Aniu, I know you are against this, but I want you to know that this is for the best and I am grateful that you still did it even if you didn't like, that is all."

Aniu once again bowed to her and took off back to his resting place. The queen turned towards Six with a satisfied grin, "it seems you have been doing a good job so far, I like people that can follow orders", she told making him glare at her, tempted to tell her to screw off somewhere but knew that was probably not going to end well.

"So am I almost done being your little helper", he asked with bitterness making her chuckle, "almost, you just have one more task to do then you can take your little friend and go wherever you please", she responded calmly, "okay, then what is this task you need me to do", he said quickly, hoping this one would be quick. "I need you to bring a message to Wukong, I will have Djimon escort you there for protection, this mission will start tomorrow so I suggest you find a place soon to rest, now you may leave." Six was rather confused on a lot of things, firstly why would she want to send him to Wukong to bring a message, considering that they probably hate their guts after what they did, even if most of them are probably their children, and secondly why would she lend her bodyguard to him, he knows where it is and he hasn't run into any particularly dangerous predators when traveling that path, so the only option he has left is to make sure he is doing what he is told and to make sure he doesn't get any ideas and while he was suspicious about it he couldn't do anything about without whisking Simba's life, and that is a gamble that he isn't willing to take.

With a hesitant bow, he left the community once again to get some rest of his last task, once again finding shelter in a dark moist cave. Unlike the other times though he just focused on eating his food rather than think about the past, so once he was done with his Cram and Nuka-Cola he went to sleep very quickly, underestimating how much that long story had drained from him.

His sleep was undisturbed as he dreamed of little tiny Rexs all licking them with their small tongues, tickling him and making him laugh and smile in joy.

But all things have to come to an end when the sun reminding him that he has a mission to accomplish, so with a crack from his back he set off once again back to the community. On the way there, though he took a pause to observe some weird small green creatures hoping on some rocks in the middle of a small stream. He sat down on the soft grass and just watched them for a while, just watching them jump back and forth to various rock, once in a while revealing their long tongues shooting from their mouths to suck in some flies for there gullet, secretly making Six glad that he never ran into a beast with those kinds of tongues, not wanting to be digested alive. After watching these things in peace for a few minutes he got back up and made his way to the community, knowing that no matter how much he just wanted some peace and quiet in his life, he can't do that with someone else in danger.

The morning for the Blue Cranes was quite a busy one, with many flying around, going and catching fish to eat, and some even looking like they were working out, doing push-ups with their wings, which even Six found weird, but like many things he decided not to question it for the well being of his sanity.

The queen laying on her throne proudly, awaited for Six to reach her which he did. "So what is this last mission you need me to do", he ask pointedly, she smirked, "it's a rather simple one actually, all I need you to do is to deliver this message to the king", with her beak she picked a torn piece of bark with some writing on it that looked like gibberish to him, "bring this to the king and I will finally allow you and your little friend go", she said, and without hesitation he grabbed it and put it in his pip-boy without taking a single glance at it.

"I will escort you there", Djimon reminded him, "you don't have to do that I can know where it is already", he responded back, hoping he didn't have to deal with him even if it was unlikely, and those hopes were dashed, "even so I must insist I come with you in case you run into any danger", he stopped himself saying that he could have really used that help when dealing with that huge, giant worm, but he didn't want to potentially anger him as he knew that offer was more of a command than an actually offer. "Fine then, come on Djimon lets go and deliver this to the king", with they both left with Djimon giving one last to the queen with her giving him an assuring nod before they both left.

Six and Djimon both walked in silence, Djimon being not interested in conversing with there helper while Six didn't want to talk to him in general. Unfortunately for both of them they would have to stay together longer than anticipated when the rain started to come in, at first they both shrugged it off, thinking that it was only to last for a few seconds, but that was dashed when the rain came coming down harder and faster with it eventually pouring on them, forcing them to find shelter, and once again that was a cave with Six noting that there are a lot of caves around these parts.

With a flick of his lighter, the campfire was set aflame with Djimon laying in a dark corner observing the strange man that he saw in front of him. With heat finally coming in he could somewhat comfortably drink his Sunset, trying to ignore the harsh sounds of the rain pouring outside and the sounds of the raging storm.

"So where did you come from", he asked with his very deep voice, making Six look at the bird that was glaring at him, "from the Mojave desert, you probably never heard of it before and don't bother asking about it since I would not even consider giving you even a hint about it, and I don't know why you would even ask me something like that since it seemed you prefer just being silent most of the time and totally uninterested me." The bird just scoffed at the man, "I'm not interested in you, i'm interested where you come from, since I have never seen an ape-like you before, but I should have expected that answer from you, since you probably barely even know anything from where you come from, except for the barest of things like how many trees you have or stuff like that", he responded making Six slightly angry with the bird, "okay first of all I know a ton about the Mojave and its history, I just won't share any of that with you, spellacy since you appear to have an attitude problem, and secondly I am a huge history buff, so not only do I know about the Mojaves history I also know a lot of history in general, I even know some of your guy's history as well", he said proudly.

Djimon scoffed once again, "you don't know anything about our history, the only thing you know is that we have black and blue feather", he replied with hostility, "I know much more than that, since I know about your brief war with the Baboons a couple of years ago", he replied smirking, with Djimon growling at him, "so Aniu told you about it, should of figured, can't keep his beak shut for a second, even still you know nothing of what happened afterwards", he said bitterly.

"Well then why not tell me about it", he replied, seizing the opportunity to get more information about all of this, "and why should I tell you", Six just shrugged, "well I just thought that since you said I know nothing of what happened afterwards that you would enlighten me about them, besides the rain is still going on and it looks like its not going to end anytime soon", he responded, once again causing the crane to growl, "fine, but don't expect me to go into full detail, there's only so much you deserve to know", Six just rolled his eyes at that last park, "well tell me then."

I was only a small little child when the massacre happened, I still remember that day, my father was on guard duty while my mother was making nests, with me playing with the rest of the children, but that all changed when the Baboons attacked. My father was one of the toughest Blue Cranes that have ever been born, but even he didn't stand against the savage butchers that were the Baboons, and my mom didn't even stand a chance, with the only thing we could do was flee like cowards. Ever since then I promised myself that I would become strong, stronger than my father ever was so I do not suffer the same fate as he did. The queen quickly took matters into her own talons, she ordered us to find food and train as hard as we can in case of another attack, and she would put you back in line if you dared to question her, while some might call it cruel, I call it necessary to survive. With every new day came a new opportunity to train harder, some days I would train all day even if my bones would break, only taking breaks to eat and relieve myself.

Even with the constant pain from my rigorous training, I knew it was worth as I felt my muscles grow, telling me that I can't, could not stop if I would want to protect the rest of the flock from going extinct, from not failing as my father did.

Eventually, it all paid off when some leopards found us, planning to finish us off, thinking that we would be easy prey, but they were proven wrong, dead wrong. Before they even had a chance to attack I flew towards them and was easily able to claw one of their eyes out. With that one shrieking in pain and being half-blinded I charged towards the second one and knocked them into a tree and it only took one swift bite of out there neck to finish them off, only leaving the third one left. I could see it in their eyes, total fear with them already backing up and begging for mercy while the half-blinded one finally took its last breath as it finally bled out.

But I already learned on the day of the Joan Massacre that mercy is never an option, that mercy will only lead to more death, so with one final strike, I had its lung in my mouth.

The queen gave me a fruit necklace, which is only given to Blue Cranes that showed great heroism and bravery, while some objected for the brutal way I disposed of them, saying that I was a monster, but I wasn't concerned with them, knowing that they would not live that much longer with that mindset, with trying to hold onto their old life in the temple where they could live carefree, but this isn't the temple, and out here in the jungle there is no place for hesitation to kill an enemy or food, what only matters is that they are dead, no matter how they died.

It was only soon after that I was proven right when some of them decided to leave, disgusted with us, and wanted to leave, thinking that we would become exactly like the Baboons, and the queen told them that if they wanted to leave then they could leave, but warned them that if they did so they would not be welcomed back, and we would not help them if they would get themselves in trouble. With a smug grin on their face they left, all of them confident that they could survive by themselves, but it wasn't long after that we found their remains getting eaten by a predator, we quickly found out that none of them lived for more than a week after they left.

Finally, after defending the community from a few more attacks, the queen made me her bodyguard, and I pledged that I would keep her safe no matter what, as I knew she was the only chance we had to survive in this new world, and I intend to keep it.

"That's all you're going to get from me so I suggest you go to sleep before the rain comes back", with some of his stories told he fell asleep leaving Six with only the moon for company as he reflected on his words.

But he didn't have time to reflect on them much as tiredness swept over him, so with one finally yawn he fell asleep as well.

The sun raised up in the bright blue sky as a brand new day started, with Six just getting up as the light from the sun finally got to him and lightly shook him awake. But to Six's surprise, he saw Djimon already up and adam, observing the surroundings of the cave, which Six should've suspected. With one swig of some Sunset Sarsaparilla, he walked out of the damp cave to the damp jungle with Djimon not paying any attention to him.

"Let's go", Djimon said plainly as he and Six continued to walk towards there destination. They once again walked in silence, with observing some of the local nature while they walked. The sounds of the swinging of the vines highly above and various banana peels littering the jungle floor told them that they were finally back into Baboon territory.

It only took a few seconds for the Baboons to notice them, specifically the Blue Crane with them growling at him, with Djimon glaring at them back, with the only thing that's keeping them from attacking each other was that Six was with them.

Suddenly right in front of them, three Baboons landed right in front of them, and Six recognized them as Buppa, Yuppa, and Guppa, with Djimon quickly becoming hostile towards them. "What is one of your kind doing here", Buppa said to him with a growl in his voice.

"That isn't your concern, so if I were you I would back off", he growled right back, "hey how about we just both calm down here and act civil", Six tried to intervene, trying to find a way to diffuse this situation.

"Why should we listen to you, it has now been almost a week now since our gracious king has sent you out to find the staff, but it seems like you still haven't found it yet", Buppa said to him. Thinking quickly Six came up with an idea, "well that's actually why am I here as I have retired the staff, it's just in my pip-boy at the movement", Six said, hoping the three Baboons would buy his bluff.

All three of them glared at him, observing him, finally pulling their eyes off the Blue Crane that has dared to be in their territory, "even if that was the case, why did you bring a Crane into our home", Djimon snapped right back at them, "I can go anywhere I please, and you have no right to criticize me or my species after what your kind did to us", he growled back, "you got what you deserve for letting us starve", Guppa jumped in, making Djimon lower his eyes to the ground, making Six very worried, but before he could once again try to diffuse the situation Djimon spoke, "what did you just say."

"I said that you got what you deserved, we were all starving to death while you hoarded all of our food, do you know how many of us died out there, how my mother starved to death, how I had to see her grow weaker each passing way until she just dropped to the ground, do you, do you", he shouted out. Djimon quickly shushed him by having his neck in his talons with the ape trying to speak out but only able to manage to spit out a few gasps of breaths with the other two looking on with horror as the apes eyes started to slowly turn grey. "Let him go at once", Djimon turned around to meet the glaring eyes of Six, who was not going to allow his partner to kill an innocent ape. Djimon turned right back to that ape, who while couldn't speak at the moment, his eyes told Djimon that he was begging to be let go with fear beneath them. After a few more tense seconds with Six ready to jump in if he didn't let him go soon, and luckily he did with Guppa lying on the ground, "don't you ever talk to me ever again, as next time I promise you I won't let you go, got it", he whispered into the monkeys ear, he shook his head with briskly as he quickly left in fear. He turned his head to the other two, who while was glaring at him, was also clearly terrified at the Crane.

"I would recommend you do the same", he told them, but they didn't move an inch, "you will have to go through us, we will not let a maniac like you meet our king", they told him with determination. Six rubbed his forehead in annoyance, what should have been a simple delivery turned into a complete mess, not wanting to have to fight his way to the king he knew he had to diffuse this situation. He stepped between the apes and the Crane, "hey, we are not here to cause any trouble, we are just here to deliver the staff to your king, once we do that we will leave, if you want you can come with us to make sure that we won't cause anything if that helps", he offered with his most sincerest smile, but that only made Buppa and Yuppa angrier.

"That might have worked if your partner didn't just threaten and choked our friend until he went purple, so why do even think for a second that we would accept any kind of offer from you after what your friend pulled", that was the last thing that he wanted to hear but he honestly couldn't blame him, but he wasn't worried as he had other tactics that he could use.

"Listen, I'm sorry for my companions behavior, I truly am, believe me when I say that I wouldn't have brought him here if I could, and I understand you anger at my companion, and I promise you that we will leave immediately after I give him his father's staff , I promise you we will get out of your fur if you allow me to do so,and you will never have to see us again, does that seem fair to you."

The two remaining Cranes looked at each other, talking with there eyes with Six hoping that they will agree. They looked back at them, "fine, you may see him, but let us tell you this, once you get done with this little exchange, you will never come back on your own free will here if you value your life in any capacity, do we make ourselves clear", they told them in synch, which creeped out Six considerably. "You made yourself very clear, now lead us to your king", he responded, and with a huff and a roll of there, eye's they led the two to there king. "You know you didn't have to do that, we could've just fought our way in without having to agree with those butchers demands", Djimon whispered in his ear, "and you know I wouldn't have had to make that deal if you didn't try to strangle one of them", he whispered right back.

From the trees high above, the Baboons watched the two outsiders make their way to their beloved king, eyeing the Blue Crane with fear and suspicion. The two Baboons bowed to their king, "your highness, the hairless one has returned with your father's staff", they told their king who was sitting on his large pile of food, just getting done eating a banana, with Djimon growling with disgust at the king, with Six just rolling his eyes. "Thank you, you may be dismissed", he told his two lieutenants, but they were hesitant, "um, your highness, may we ask to stay", Buppa told his king, making Wukong puzzled, "and why is that", he asked politely, "well its just, you know", he nodded his head towards the Blue Crane, who just glared in response. Wukong looked over to the bird and looked backed, "there is nothing to be worried about, I will be fine", he tried to reassure them, but they still looked quite concerned, "are you sure that is a good decision, this Crane here is more dangerous than he looks", they told him right back, which was quite brave, considering the bird was right next to them, but the king just shook his head with a small smile. "There is no need to worry my friends, I am fully capable of defending myself if it would come to that, I assure you that you are fine to leave", after one more time of reassuring them, they finally relent and left there kings, with both of them hoping that this wouldn't end in disaster.

The blissful king turned to his two visitors, "so, what brings you to my kingdom my hairless and feathered friends, I do assume that you finally brought me our ancient relic have you not", he asked with a cheerful smile on his face, ignoring the figurative foam coming out of Djimons beak, being rather offended. Six shook his head, "no your highness, I am here to deliver a message from the Blue Cranes to you", he said nervously. "A message you say, what kind of message", he asked curiously, making Six sigh in relief that he wasn't mad about the fact that he still doesn't have his staff. Six opened his pip-boy up and took out the piece of bark that the message was written on, "this is the message that the queen ordered me to give you, it doesn't make a lick of sense to me but I'm guessing you can read it, Djimon can you take it up to him", he asked which the large bird nodded to. He picked up the bark and flew up to the king, and with a single glare, he flew back down, with the wood now in the king's hands, or paws.

With nervous anticipation, Six watched as Wukong looked over and read the message, and while he couldn't see his face, Six had a bad feeling that he wasn't happy with it. Wukongs face was stoic once he out down the message and gently put it to his side, looking down at the two that were in his presence. "Six, thank you for delivering this to me, now I recommend that you and your bird get out of here immediately", he said with coldness in his voice, "w-why do we have to go immediately", he hesitantly asked, making the young king sigh, "you need to go now when you still have a chance, because even as king, I won't be able to stop my subjects from attempting to tear you limb from limb, so I suggest you get as far away as possible, now go", while Six was curious and wanted to know what it said, he still knew when he should take a warning, so with one last bow he quickly headed back into the trees, not notching the glare that the king and Djimon shared before he went to catch up with him.

"What the heck was in that letter", Six asked with twilight all around them. "Nothing for you to be concerned with", he quickly snapped back, making Six rather annoyed, "I think that after all, I have done for you, I deserve an explanation on why I have been these little tasks for you", he bitterly replied. Djimon growled in anger and glared at the hairless ape, "you deserve nothing, you didn't come here to help us out of the goodness of your heart, in fact I bet you that if we didn't hold your little friend hostage you would have ignored us like everyone else in this sickening world", he yelled in rage, with Six barley holding back telling him that his species didn't help the apes when they needed it the most, but he knew that would probably get him killed.

With one last huff, they walked the rest of the way in silence, having enough of the other's voice at the moment. Finally, excitement took over Six as after another day of walking they finally made it back to the community, trying to ignore his fears that were festering deep inside of him.

The queen herself was eyeing the two as they walked up to her, with one of her many servants personally holding down Simba, covering his mouth, with him not even trying to escape this time, just hoping that Six would come back and get, and when he saw him in his distant, his once cold, dull eyes of constant sleepless night for the last week of show became bright once more when he saw his friend walking towards them.

"SIMBA", Six yelled out, joy rushing through him, at once he rushed towards the little cub with his arms wide open to give the little guy a Yao hug, but that all quickly ended when his face was smashed into the ground, with Djimon holding him down, reminding Six that he still has one more thing to do before he could leave. Simba started kicking and trying to bite the servant holding him down, trying to squirm out of his grasp, with anger boiling up inside him, making him thrash and kick like a cornered animal, slowly edging out of the servants tight claws, but all that effort was worth nothing, when, notching his friend was struggling, another servant came in and hold him down, making nearly impossible for him to get out of there clutches .

"If you ever try that again I will make sure your friend over there doesn't take another breath ever again, is that clear", Djimon whispered into his ear. Six looked over to the queen, hoping that she will call off her murderous bodyguard, but all she did was stare blankly at him with a bored look on her face, "_what, is this not entertaining to you, I'm so sorry that my suffering is boring to you"_, he thought bitterly and sarcastically in his head.

Knowing that he would probably stay in the same place forever if all he did was thinking aggressive thoughts, he sucked in his pride and slightly turned his head to him, "if you let me go I promise I will never ever do that again", he said barely restraining the hate inside of him. Djimon looked at him for a few seconds before looking towards the queen, and with a single nod of her head he gets off of him, allowing Six to get up and brush off the dirt and grass off of his pants, which he wasn't too annoyed with since he has long gotten used to it.

With one last glare at the bird he walked up towards the queen, "I have delivered the message, as my companion can verify", he told her. The queen looked at her bodyguard who was standing right behind the hairless ape, "is that true", she asked, and the bird nodded back, with Six roiling his eyes. She looked down at the hairless ape with a small, satisfied smile, which would've meant something to him if he wasn't forced to work for her. "I must admit, when I gave you the first task I didn't expect much out of you, but you now have more than proven yourself, I could use more animals like you, I'm half tempted to keep you here, you would be such a help", she said with disappointment, which almost made Six pop a blood vessel if he was going to have to do more stuff for the witch, but luckily for him and her, she kept her promise, "but, a promise is a promise, so, servants release his friend."

With those words they got off of him, and he immediately jumped into Six, with Six hugging him with all of his might, "oh my gosh Simba, are you all right, they didn't hurt you or anything did you", he quickly asked with concern, but Simba just smiled at his friend which didn't reach his eyes, but Six didn't notice "I'm fine Six, I'm fine, other than some bruises from trying to escape I wasn't hurt once, but I'm just glad your safe", Simba replied back, making Six laugh, "concerned about me, Simba you should be worried about yourself, I assure you that I take care of myself perfectly fine, but I appreciate it Simba, so thanks for worrying about me", he said once again with a smile on his face.

The queen had a small smile on her face as she saw the two friends reunited, and as much as witnessing it gave small joy, she knew it had to end, so with a soft fake cough, she got there attention, with the little one immediately baring its fangs at her, and it amused her greatly, reminding her of a young Djimon, always trying to appear tough and fearsome.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment, but you two are no longer needed here, though I wouldn't mind if you Six wanted to help me more, me and my people would greatly appreciate it", she said with a smirk, but before Six could rebukk her offer Simba jumped out of Six's arms and growled at her with all of his tiny might.

"You will be sorry alright, you have no idea who your messing with lady, and you will learn not to mess with a lion", he yelled out as he tried to jump onto the queen and bite her, but Six quickly grabbed him before Djimon could get involved, he would've found it pretty amusing and would probably make him roll his eyes at the young kid trying to show off how fearsome and dangerous he is, but considering the situation they were in it was not amusing at all, since he really isn't in the mood to try to fend off a bunch of muscular birds trying to scratch their eyes out.

"Hey Simba, Simba, calm down there buddy, lets not attack the nice lady, okay", he said calmly to him, but that only angered him further, "nice, you call her nice, she kidnapped me and made you work for her, and you call her nice, come on Six, I thought you said you can handle yourself, so let's go kick some blue butt and show these eggheads what we are made of", he said with great enthusiasm, causing Six to be quite disturbed at this kids amount of bloodlust.

Notching the various scowls and growls coming from the Blue Cranes, espellacy from Djimon, he laughed nervously, all the while Simba continued to try to get out of Six's grasp, still determined to fight them, "well Simba, while she might not have been the best employer I have ever had, she was kind enough to let us walk away with our lives, and to not order her guards to take our heads when you tried to attack her, so I suggest we just walk out of here when we have the chance", he told him, pretty sure that Simba understood the message he was conveying to him. Simba stopped and looked at Six who had a pleading smile on his face, with nodding to the side where there were a bunch of servants and guards and others staring at both of them, waiting for them to make a move. Simba turned back to him, and even though he was frowning, he sighed and jested to Six to put him down, and he did, although he hesitated, luckily he had nothing to worry about as Simba walked towards the exit of the small community, with Six sighing in relief. Six turned back to the birds with semi genuine smile on his face, "well it was nice to meet you all, it was fun working with all of you, well most of you, I will cherish the memories I made with you all, and hopefully we will never meet again, so goodbye", he joy using out of mouth he quickly ran out, and with big joyous smiles on their faces, Simba and Six ran out into the jungle, just happy that they are reunited, at last, planning just to put this whole thing behind them.

But unfortunately that wasn't going to last, as deep within the jungle, horns were calling out to all of the Baboons of the jungle. Once the sound reached their ears they ran as fast as they could to the meeting grounds, all of them not wanting to disappoint there king, who was waiting for them, standing on the stadium made out of wood that has been standing there in the exact same spot long before any apes were even born. In only a minute hundreds and hundreds of apes surrounded the platform, all of them eagerly awaiting what their king had to announce, and soon after, once every single one of his subjects was in the crowd, he spoke. "My fellow-subjects, I have brought you all here today to inform you of something very important.", The Baboons started whispering and talking to each other, all of them wondering what was going on, after a few seconds, the king continued. "Today I have been delivered a message by the Blue Cranes", the crowds' curiosity and excitement turned into anger and bitterness, still remembering what they did to them and their parents. "What did it say", someone shouted from the crowd and that one shout turned into chant as multiple other started shouting and screaming, begging to know what it says, with Wukong just sighing, knowing what he has to do. "Quiet", he shouted out with his booming voice, making all the apes in the crowd stop. With a small cough from Wukong, he continued talking, "now I know all of you want to know what's in the letter, which if you would have given me a moment I would have read to you, and luckily I'm pretty forgiving, so here we go." "Dear King of the Apes, for to long now your species has been unpunished for your massacre of my people, no, you not only been unpunished, you have been rewarded for your savagery, but now that will no longer continue you, as I, Queen Malkia, declare war on you and your people, to finally bring justice to our fallen, and your people will finally be brought to justice, and you will feel our wrath and vengeance."

The crowd went wild, with people screaming in fear and anger, but that quickly ended with a big, old "QUIET" from there king that once again made them all go silent. "Now, I know that many of you are scared, terrified at this declaration of war on our people, angry that they would even do this after we have left them alone in peace, we even made it a point of avoiding conflict with them, but, even with all of these emotions swirling inside of you but, I want to remind you that we have gone through worse, when the Great Flame sparked and burned our homes to the ground, did we burn with them, no, we survived with only the fur on our backs, when we were starving in the middle of the jungle all those years ago, desperately searching for food, did we evanuall give up our search and accepted our fate, no, we didn't, we kept on going, as we weren't going to go down without fighting first, and although the odds were stacked against us, we survived, stronger than ever, time and time we were forced onto our knees, and every time it looked bleaked, it looked hopeless, but we didn't just let the world kill us, no, we got right back up and faced the world and everything that it could throw at us and we won every single time, so what make this so different, with fought the Blue Cranes before and we won, so they think they can win with even lower numbers, just thinking about it makes me laugh, so I tell all of you that there is nothing to fear, we survived the greatest fire in history, we made it through the worst famine that has ever happened to ape kind, and if we could get through those, then we can get through this, and show the Blue Cranes that if they want their vengeance, then they are going to have to work for it, as we apes will never give up, and we will fight them with all we got, who's with me!"

The crowd cheered with joy and determination, chanting the phrase, "WE WILL FIGHT THEM", over and over again, with Wukong himself just smiling in joy, pride washing over him along with sadness, thinking back to his father's last words, but a shout interrupted his memories, "WHAT ABOUT THE HAIRLESS ONE."

The whole crowd turned to the voice, which was none other than the king's own lieutenants, making Wukong quite nervous, but hopeful that we salvage this, "what do you mean lieutenants" the three of them responded by pushing people out of the way to get closer to their king, who were staring at him, "we mean the hairless ape that walked in with that Blue Crane today and gave the declaration, what are we going to do about him", they asked. Wukong laughed nervously, "well I'm sure there is no need to worry, he was just doing a job most likely, he is quite the helper", he said, trying to reassure, but that only made them more suspicious, "but who is to say that he isn't an allie with the Blue Cranes, he is the one who delivered the message to you after all, which I doubt would just be handed to a complete and utter stranger, so it would only make sense that he is allying himself with them, which makes him one of our enemies, so he must be dealt with accordingly, and leaving him alone just because there is a slight chance of him not working with the Cranes can be a deadly mistake, so me and the rest of the lieutenants suggest that this threat be dealt with immediately", Yuppa told him with utmost confidence. Although he was smiling, he wasn't happy, knowing that Six isn't working with them willingly, but he knew it was naive of him to just assume that his lieutenants would just forget about him, and his other subjects were also looking at him with anticipation, pushing into an already dark corner, so with a sigh, he knew he had no choice but to give the order. "My fellow-subjects, it seems that the Blue Cranes have an ally with them, and if the ape known as Six thinks he can get away betraying us, then he is dead wrong, as starting right now he is our enemy, and we will deal with him swiftly, lieutenants", he yelled out, and they immediately slutted him, "yes your majesty", they called in perfect sequence out, "I want you to find and capture him and bring him here for questioning immediately, do you understand you mission."

All three of them nodded, "good, then go out there and capture him", "yes your majesty", they yelled out in unasin and ran into the deep, dark jungle on the hunt, with the crowd cheering for them, but the king wasn't one of them, "_im sorry Six, but it had to be done for my kingdom", _the king looked up towards the twinkling stars in the sky with the moon shining her light down onto the earth, with the Blue Cranes sharpening their talons, with already dozens of them preparing their defences in the temple and in peronshing, with other flying in the sky, keeping an eye on the jungle for any movement, with all of them working as much as they can for the war, with the queen herself observing all of her subjects moving about, with herself squawking out orders with pride swelling inside of her, knowing that her parents would be proud of her of turning into a bunch of frightented children into an army, all of them ready to avenge their parents, with her smile turning into a sinister grin, knowing that there will be another massacre, but this time, the blood on their talons will be of the Baboons, with Six and Simba sleeping under the stars this time instead of a cave, with leaves for beds and pillows from his pip-boy that he just now realized he had, which would of been quite nice to know when resting his head on very uncomfortable rocks, making him wish even more that he would actually take the time to know whats all in his pip-boy, but at the moment, all he wanted to do was just observe the stars in the sky, with the sound of Simba snoring comforting him, knowing finally that his friend was finally back with him, just hoping that the next couple of days would be ones of peace and quiet.

**A/N: Hey my beautiful readers, it's been a while hasn't it, like over 3 weeks, which is, yeah, I'm very sorry about that, with school and all of that just wearing me out and just making me want to just go to sleep, with Fire Emblem Three Houses being just so great and addictive not helping in that regard ether, and also the fact that I honestly didn't expect this chapter being so long in the first place, yeah I think you can see why it took me a while to get this done. But with it finally out I hope you all enjoy it and looking forward to the next one, which shouldn't take this long to finish, I hope. So anyway, tell me what you think about this one, is the best thing you have ever read in your entire life and that I must be the god of writing to be this amazing or is this the worst thing you have ever read and that I should kill myself in shame, I appreciate all criticism whether its good, bad, or a death threat as all of them help me grow as a writer, anyway I hope all of you have a good night and a good life, so take care.**


End file.
